Loving You
by smileformin
Summary: as always James Potter wanted lily Evans to go out with him, and as always lily Evans rejected him. Will James lose hope or will he keep trying.Loving You by: SmileForMin
1. letters

By: smilformin

Declaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

Note: please note that I have deleted my other story because I thought it was lame. The events are cool, but I didn't like how I wrote it. This is the same story only in a cooler way, and more informational, so I thought delete that and write this. And I promise I will never leave this story (because I like it). I've already wrote a bit but I am posting at least every two weeks but I have my mind set to post every Sunday or Monday, since it break.

Note: I don't intend to make it a very long story; I just started it from first year to make some things clear.

Note: I am not used to the rating thingy so if I am going over the lines just tell me

Summery: as always James Potter wanted lily Evans to go out for him, and as always lily Evans rejected him. Will James lose hope or will he keep trying. At the side how has Sirius dealt with falling in love, and running away from his house? Will Remus Lupin ever deal with his "little furry problem". Are really the seventh year Slythiren Deatheaters, are they loyal to their lord, "Voldemort" or as he is really called "he-who-must-not-be-named". back to the muggle world, does petunia Evans really hate her sister and why is she marrying Vernon Dursley.

…………………………………………

It was a normal day in number 7 privet drive; Lily Evans was playing with her sister petunia in the back yard when a brown owl flew over their heads, nobody noticed it. Suddenly, Mrs. Evans screamed in the house.

"Oh my god Richard there is an owl in the house" Mrs. Evans came out screaming for her husband.

"What! Have you gone crazy sweetheart?" Richard laughed at his wife. Lily and petunia laughed with him.

"If you don't believe me then go ahead and see," Mrs. Evans said. Angrily she put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband.

"Oh come on dear let me show you that you were just imagining things." Her husband said leading them to the house.

"You always imagine things mum," Petunia said when they finished scanning the house.

"Come on dear it's lily's birthday, come on join us at the back yard," Richard Evans said. Mrs. Evans didn't look sure, stile looking for the owl she went out with them, but what the Evans didn't know that that owl was standing in lily's room on the cupboard.

……………………………………..

"Good night lily," lily's mum said to lily when she entered her room.

"Good night mum." lily headed for her bed. She had a wonderful day, and she had many presents. Lily claimed her bed, and closed the lights and the door. She wasn't sleepy yet. So, She opened her cupboard to pull her doll when she felt something brown move over her head. She turned around, normally she would scream, but something got into her because slowly, very slowly she reached for the owl's leg to take a white letter with green writing on it, she thought she was dreaming.

Why isn't she screaming, she thought

"_Because there isn't anything scary,_" a voice said in her head. When finally the letter was out of the owl's leg, on the front was written:

_**Mss. Evans**_

_**The flower bedroom**_

_**7-privet drive**_

_**Little whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

How did they know she called her bedroom (the flower bedroom), she tore the letter open, inside was written –also in green ink-:

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

…………………………………

Headmaster: ALBUSE Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc., chf.warlock,

Supreme mugwump, international confed. of wizards)

_Dear Mss. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins at September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall Deputy headmistress 

Lily couldn't believe what she read, there were three other papers, the first was the list of equipment but the second and the third were other letters, lily opened it, this time, it was written in black.

_Dear mss. Evans_

_We know this is a shock to you but please know that this is not a joke. You are in fact a witch. To make you understand. Have you made something blast or something float, anything unordinary. These facts show that you are a witch, please replay to our request, just write a letter than give it to the owl it will know where I_ _am, as for the equipment you can find them in Diagon Alley…_

The rest was explaining where is the Diagon Alley place and other thing, at the end the same signature was signed

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

……………………………….

"Mum… mum." lily ran out of her bedroom to her mother's, she opened her mother's bedroom door and jumped on her parent's bed.

"Lily… did you have a nightmare dear," her mum said sleepily.

"No look…look I am a witch."

"We are not in the mood for jokes lily I have work tomorrow," her father mumbled.

"No…no really I am not joking here its all in this" she handed her mother the letter, her mother took it and scanned it fast, her eyes got wide.

"Oh my gods, Richard look at this." she called her husband.

"Oh Emily do you actually believe her," her dad said.

"It explains every thing," her mum said. Her father moaned annoyed, and sat, he snatched the letter. His jaw dropped.

"Could it be a joke?"

"It can not be"

"How do we know?"

"Well we must replay."

"It says here to owl what does that mean."

"It says in this letter." lily handed the other letter to her parents, waiting for them to finish. It did truly explain about every thing. The time when she set her bed on fire because she didn't want to sleep, she was 3 then. Or when she "accidentally" tied every body's shoes in her class for calling her hair carrot hair, lily laughed at that memory, she had to act like she fell too so no one can know, that was last year.

"Oh well there is one way to know." her father who finished reading the letter said.

We have to visit this Diagon Alley place," her mother said.

"Yep and that can wait tell after tomorrow, for now lets just say this is true and give a letter to the owl," her father said.

That night lily Evans slept smiling.

…………………………………

James potter was sleeping in his huge messy room when a house elf appeared next to his bed.

"Young master Potter, young master Potter." the house elf tried desperately to wake James. But James didn't even stir. The house elf sighted, then with a pop appeared on the first floor in living room 16 were his mistress and master were sitting with a letter in his mistress's hand.

"Have you awakened him?" his mistress asked him, and just like every day, he shocked his head.

"No Mrs. Potter... sorry," the house elf said.

"That's ok Blublin, you can go now", his master said. Bublin sighed, and then with a pop, he returned to the other house elves in the kitchen 20.

"Seriously that boy has sleeping problems John," Mrs. Potter said to her husband.

"Oh you say that every morning Annie, I was just like him when I was his age."

"He seems to take only bad traits from you." John potter laughed at his wife's comment.

"I'll go wake him sweetheart." he kissed his wife's cheeks. "Meet us in the dining room."

"Witch one," Annie asked.

"I guess since we have good news… let us eat in the 50th it's a nice one."

"I lived here for 13 years and I stile can't remember this place like you, I swear to god yesterday I got lost." Annie heard her husband laugh before he disappeared into the green flames.

"God I love him," Annie said. She too stepped into the green flames shouting dining room 50.

In the 5th floor, John had just arrived to his son's room. It was just like his old room was when he was his son's age, magazines and books all about Quidditch, and clothes were thrown on the floor.

After nearly falling over his son's mess, he finally reached his son's bed. He smirked. He was the only one who new how to wake James in the mater of seconds. He leaned to his son's ear and shouter,

"AND THE CANONS WINS." And as he expected, his son opened his eyes wide.

"REALLY," James shouted. His father laughed so hard that his eyes began to water, his son groaned.

"I should've known it was you", his son mumbled as he put his glasses on. James always blamed his mother for his glasses he took them after her. John must admit, at first he too hated those glasses thinking it made his son a nerd. But then his wife said it makes him look cute. And even though he didn't admit it, he truly felt the same. But James didn't like to be called cute. "I am a man not a teddy," he always says. At first when James was born he had blond hair like his mother and John's blue eyes but when he was two months the color changed to hazel like his mother then when he was 3 years old his hair began to get darker and darker until it was completely black when he was 4 years old.

"Your Hogwarts letter had arrived," John said to his son.

"At last I seriously thought I was a squib."

"You my son? A squib! Not after last summer." John and James laughed.

Last summer the Potters visited the Bones. Mrs. Bones was talking about her young girl Susan who was 9 and how James and her looked cute together. Then she "happened" to mention a marriage. James was very angry and told her to shut up and that he would never marry her daughter. James was about to curse her daughter and her when his mother put a silence spell on him, so no mater how he shouted he wouldn't be heard. When James knew what his mother had done to him he got angrier "causing" to burn the whole garden of the Bones's house, and it was a big one too. The Potters never looked at the Bones the same again.

"Come on your mother is waiting with the letter", John said to his son. He and his son moved to the fireplace and went to the dining room. They found Annie waiting in a very huge room with a huge table that fits over 40 people. The table was full of delicious food. James felt his stomach flutter with hunger. He greeted his mother, as she looked at him disproved. James know that look and in the morning it meant…

"I was having a good dream." James's mother rolled her eyes, mumbling something doing with "like" and "John". Both father and son grinned and began eating. When they finished, James's mother handed him his letter. It said what his parents told him it would say.

"Just as you told me! When will we bring the things I need," James said. He didn't show his excitement, he was always the cool person.

"How about the day after tomorrow, since tomorrow we will be busy."

"Oh don't tell me you are going to the ministry the whole day," James whined.

"Not the whole day," his mother said.

"Last time you told me that, you stayed away for 3 nights," James said.

"This is a little thing," his father said.

"Just like other times, you say it's a small thing, but in fact it's a big thing."

"James I promise we won't be late."

"You always promise", James whispered to them then went to the fireplace. "But you always break it."

James flood to his room and jumped on his bed. A tear began to fall but he wiped it away quickly.

_Boys don't cry for stupid thing Potter_, he thought.

He stood and changed from his PJ into muggles clothes, opened the door and started his journey of exploring his house, just like every time his parents go to work for the ministry. He would not see them until they come back again.

………………………………………

"I hate when he does that," Annie told her husband the next day. Last night she went to say good night to James but she didn't find him, just like every time.

"I hate the big house in times like these," she said.

John was worried too but he knew James would never run away. He was happy, or that what John hoped for. He put their bags in the limousine; he let his wife enter it. Then he entered whispering "good buy son"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

By the way, my mum had twin girls (I named one) Christina and Charlotte I named Charlotte and mum named Christina

They are cute; their birthday was on 3-4-2006. I lovvvvvvvvvvvvveee them, my brother was mad at first but I caught him singing to Charlotte in the kitchen yesterday. R&R please


	2. Diagon Alley and the sorting

Thank you so much for the reviews it made me even Happier to update

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Lily dear, pass the salt please," Emily Evans said to her younger daughter.

The Evans were eating breakfast. The air was full of excitement. Today they are going to Diagon Alley to bring lily her things. Richard Evans hoped this wasn't a joke, it did after all explain weird thing that happened to lily, but he didn't want to destroy lily's hopes. Another thing that had bothered him that it was a boarding school; He will defiantly miss his daughter very much. He had talked about this with his wife; she told him that they needed to know if it exists before making up their mind.

"So when are we going," Petunia Evans asked smiling. Petunia was happy for her sister, but stile deep inside she felt an ach, it's the very first year that lily was fare away from her, lily never had real friends so she always hanged around Petunia. Petunia also wondered why hasn't it happened to her, but to lily.

"After two hours," Emily Evans replied smiling. In just two hours, they will find if that letter was a joke or not. In the letter, it explained where Diagon Alley was and how to get in it, which shops are the best, about magic money, and about a bank (the only safe bank).

"I can wait," Lily Evans exclaimed. Lily was ready from now. She whore her clothes, and packed her small bag.

It seemed like ages when it was finally time to go. The Evans road the car to London and as the instruction in the letter they went. at last they reached a pub in a dark shabby place.

"It can't be here!" Emily Evans said.

"It says in the letter to enter it," Richard Evans said. The Evans looked at the tiny door, thinking if to open it or not. Finally, lily got the courage to open it. Inside, there were many people. Some women were at the corner smoking long pipes and drinking purple liquid. The Evans entered looking completely out of place.

"Excuse me but do you know where Diagon Alley is?" Richard asked the bartender who looked young.

"I assume you are muggles," the bartender said to Richard.

"Erm… no we are the Evans." Richard caught a man glaring at him and his family.

"I mean you're none magic folk," the bartender said.

"Yes... but lily is…um a witch." Richard really wanted to get out of there. That man was not a good sign.

"Yes just go through the bar to the other end and tap the wall three times." The bartender pointed at the door in the other end.

"Thank you," Richard said. His family followed him as he walked through the other door, but as he opened it a man said.

"What are you doing here muggle." Richard looked behind to find the man who was glaring at him standing. The bar got quite to watch what would happen next.

"You don't deserve to be here, not you or you Mudblood of a daughter."

The whole bar echoed with "oooh." and "ahhh", many gasped, and Women clapped their hand on their mouth. Richard didn't know what did it exactly mean but he knew what "Mud" means and what is "blood" and when you put them together, it doesn't sound good.

"Please Malfoy leave him", the bartender said.

"Shut up Tom," the man with blonde hair said. Tom who was the bartender closed his mouth his eyes pleading to the man.

"Malfoy you are causing trouble again."

Every one in the bar looked at the man who just entered the bar from the other end.

"And again you caught me… hello John Potter." the blonde man smirked.

"Alexander Malfoy." The two men shook hands. Richard noticed that both of them were trying to crash each other's hand.

"Leave immediately Malfoy," John potter said.

"We are not done yet Potter," the man said as he disappeared in the thin air. John Potter turned to Richard and said.

"We are not all that bad, I am John Potter."

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Richard Evans." Richard shook John's hand.

"Please call me John or Johnny; I believe you have a magical daughter."

"Yes my daughter lily here is the witch," Emily said smiling.

"Oh I have one of my own, First year too. James Potter but he and his mother are stile buying robs."

"Oh really, will lets hope he and Lily can be friends," Emily said as Richard glared at her.

"Oh but I must warn you young lily, he is bet arrogant." John smiled at lily "well, I must go", and so the man went.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" Tom said as John went.

"Let's go Richard," Emily said to her husband. Richard and his family went out and he tapped the wall 3 times. At first nothing happened but then the rock Wobbled then there was a whole it got bigger and bigger until it revealed a long, big archway showing many, many shops, magical shops. Lily looked around trying to see every thing at ones, brooms, owls, and books. There were many things.

"Oh my god." Lily heard her mum whisper.

"This is awesome," Petunia said to her sister.

"Yeah."

They reached a big white building. Written on it was Gringotts.

The Evans walked in, Emily gasped.

"What the bloody hell are those?" said Richard.

"They look like…goblins," Lily said. Not quit believing what she is saying.

When the Evans finished exchanging money, they began their shopping.

"Do you have the list lily?" Richard asked his daughter.

"Of course, here it is." lily pulled a piece of paper. "We need three sets of black robes, black pointed hat, a pair of protective gloves, a winter cloak, many books, one cauldron, one telescope, one set glass or crystal phials, one set brass scales, and a pet, either owl or a cat or a toad."

"Hmm let's start with the uniform," Emily said, and with that, they started.

"Is there anything else on the list," Emily Evans asked her daughter after two hours of shopping.

"Yes, a magical wand," lily replied smiling. She was mostly excited to get her new wand, her first magical wand.

"Excuse me but where is the wand shop?" Richard asked a man who was passing.

"Just behind you." the man raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks" Emily said. When they turned they found Ollivanders: making fine wands since 382 B.C.. The Evans entered the shop. It was empty and had a weird smell. For a few moments, no one came. But suddenly a man appeared behind the shelves.

"Hello dear muggles." the man walked out. He had brown hair with a few gray hairs.

"H…hello I am lily, do you sell wands, magical wands," lily asked the man nervously.

"Of course I do… hmm." he scanned lily, then went back. He returned with a box. He pulled a long wand and gave it to lily. Lily toke it and stared at it.

"Well… give it a wave," the man said. Lily waved the wand…. Nothing happened.

"Oh wrong choice… hmm let's see." he pulled another box, and gave it to lily. Lily waved it. Few boxes fell on the floor. Lily squeaked.

"Hmm, not that either." he pulled another two or three boxes. Then he pulled an old worn box and gave the wand to lily. Lily felt warmth go through her body, small fire works flashed from the wand.

"Ahhhh, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy made of willow, great for charms," the man said.

"Erm… thanks."

"No problem, just use it well", the man said.

"Ok."

The Evans walked out to the main street. The sky was getting darker and darker.

"Its time to go", Richard said. And so, the Evans returned home. Lily was happy that night, her things were beside her bed, and her new owl was on the side table.

……………………………

"James David Potter get up at this instance." James heard his mother shout at him, he groaned.

"Five more moments mum," he mumbled.

"Get up right now, or you will never go to Hogwarts boy." James groaned even more than sat up.

"I'm up…I'm up," he said to her.

"Be down in five moments and when we return you will clean this mess, do you understand," she said. Then stormed to the fireplace and disappeared into the green fires. James's head hit the pillow as soon as she disappeared.

…………………………..

"At last we had arrived," Annie said as they entered Gringotts. They pulled some money and started shopping. They bought an owl for James. A green one with pure black eyes, she was beautiful, he named her "Alpo". When they reached Madam Malikns robe shop, John got an owl from the ministry so he had to go. James entered the shop and bought six brand new robs. At last, what James dreamt of having, a wand. They went to the best wand making, Ollivanders: making fine wands since 382 B.C., when they entered a small boy was just getting out.

"Oh hello dears," a man with brown and gray hair said.

"I expected to see you my dear James potter, I remember when I sold your fathers first wand, and the second." her frowned. He then turned and took a box from the shelf.

"Here try this." James took the wand, knowing what to do he waved it, the glass that was on the table crashed.

"Oh surly no", the man said. He took another box and gave the wand to James. As soon as James got a hold of it, the boxes on the shelf fell on the floor all over. The man shook his head. He looked into the boxes that fell and took one and gave it to James. But as James waved it, nothing happened. And, James tried another, and another, but nothing seemed to fit him. At last, Ollivander looked at him and scanned him from up to down, from down to up.

"Hmmm, maybe this will work." he looked in to a pill of boxes in the back, and came with a gold box and gave James the wand. James took the wand, he felt heat go through his body and his heart beat faster and faster, small fire works, very small came out from his wand. The man smiled.

"You are hard to satisfy my boy but I see you like this wand, mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable, the best for transfiguration."

James and his mother left after a thank you, they returned home to find John already there.

………………………………………….

"Lily, come on dear", lily's mum shouted from down stairs.

"Coming mum." lily was very existed. Today she will go to Hogwarts. Her things were already down but "angel" was stile in her room. Angel was her white owl that had the most beautiful gray eyes; she took him and went down stairs.

When they reached the king's cross-station, they started to look for platform nine and three quarters, that seems to be, well not there. They were about to turn when Richard saw John Potter and a woman who seemed to be his wife. Richard went to John.

"John potter." John looked at him.

"Oh… Richard Evans." John and Richard shook hands.

"Hello I am Anita Potter John's wife," Annie said to Emily.

"Amelia Evans, Richard's wife, those are my daughters, Petunia Evans and lily Evans. Lily is the witch." Emily and Annie shook hands too.

"You just missed my son, he just went through."

"Oh we wanted to ask you, where is this platform nine and three quarters," Emily asked the Potters.

"Oh I forgot you are muggles, here it is, you just have to go through it, to the other end. Look like Annie will do, go ahead sweetheart," John said. Annie went through the wall. The Evans looked amazed.

"Um… I am afraid only magical people can go through," John said then he too went through the wall.

"Let us know when you arrive ok." Emily hugged her daughter. A tear fell from her eyes.

"Beat them lily." he father hugged her.

"Take care sis." petunia hugged her too. Lily was in tears when she waved good buy. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her cart through the platform. When she opened them, she saw a very big station. A long train was standing.

"Wow," lily said.

……………………………….

James tried to find a compartment but everywhere was full. He finally reached a compartment that only one boy who was reading.

"Hi," James said to the boy. The boy didn't even raise his head, so James entered and sat.

"Who told you to sit," the boy said coldly with out taking his eyes off his book.

"I'll tell you but then I'll have to kill you," James said trying to make the boy laugh, but the boy frowned more.

"Anyways I am James Potter." the boy suddenly looked up.

"Potter as in the purebloods", the boy asked as James nodded.

"Sirius Black." the boy extended his hand, but James glared at him.

"And what do you have against muggles?" James asked.

"My family don't like them," Sirius said. "Do your."

"No they like them, they are no different than us."

"That's my opinion," Sirius said stile extending his hand. "But not my family's"

James smiled and shook his new friend's hand.

"I don't know about you but I now this cool spell that shrinks the head 5 times smaller." James and his friend smirked. They started to find their first victim of their pranks and that so happens to be Remus Lupin. James and Sirius looked at the boy's compartment, He too was alone. The plan was, Sirius will open the compartment door and James will throw the spell at the boy.

"Now," James whispered to his friend. Sirius opened the door wide and James pointed his wand at … the empty seat. Both Sirius and James looked at the boy who was standing next to the seat.

"Never look in the compartment before throwing a spell on me" the boy said. "I have powerful hearing."

"I am Remus Lupin by the way." the boys shook hands.

"Sirius Black."

"James Potter."

…………………………………….

Lily opened a compartment and found two girls about her age. One had short spiky sandy Blonde hair and sandy eyes. The other had Brown hair and dark blue green eyes.

"Can I have a seat?" lily asked.

"Hello, of course you can", the brown-haired girl said.

"I am Emily Jones and this is Anna Sheer," the Blonde-haired girl said.

"I am lily Evans." lily said smiling. Suddenly the compartment door opened, and a girl with long black hair with brown eyes appeared.

"Is that taken?" she pointed to the fourth seat.

"No, come in", Anna said.

"Thanks." the girl smiled. Just as she sat the compartment opened, again.

"Hi I am Alice Prewett." A girl with brown hair said.

"Hello wanna come in," Emily said.

"Yes if you don't mind," Alice said. They made room for her.

"Hi I am Emily Jones and this is Anna Sheer and lily Evans," Emily said.

"I am Eliza McKinnon," the girl with the black hair said.

"And as I said earlier I am Alice Prewett nice to meat you all," Alice said.

"And we thought our compartment will be empty", Anna said to Emily and every body laughed.

………………………………

The first years entered the great hall for the sorting. In front of them was a pointed wizard hat on a three-legged stool. The great hall was silent for a moment then the hat began to sing

_I may be old and dirty_

_But, smartness is not looks_

_I'll burn my self-if_

_You bring a smarter hat than me._

_I can read your mind_

_And, place you in the best house for you_

_So put me on and let me_

_Place you where you belong._

_You might belong to Slytherin_

_There you will be great_

_And, learn dark spells._

_If not Slytherin, Gryffindor_

_The house of bravery_

_And loyalty._

_And if you are, smart_

_Then Ravenclaw is the best for you_

_It's where geniuses are_

_And where brains are all that maters._

_Or Maybe in Huffelepuff_

_Where just is all that maters._

_So, put me on and let me sort you._

_For I am the sorting hat for many many ages._

"When I call your names please approach to try the hat on," professor McGonagall said.

"Avery, Jimmy."

A very short boy with blond hair put the hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat shouted after a few seconds.

"Black, Narssisa."

A small girl with blonde hair put the hat on.

"SLYTHERIN."

"Black, Sirius."

James wished Sirius good luck. Sirius went to the stool and sat down, and the hat was placed on his head.

_Hmmm a Black again I remember them well, but you are different you don't belong to slytherin like them, hmmm lets see you are loyal and brave maybe hmm._

"GRYFINDOR."

The great hall fell silent as a surprised Sirius walked to his house.

"Evans, Lily."

James saw a small girl with red hair got to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and after a few moments the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Evans, Lily went to her house happily.

Gordon, Johnny and Harms, Colin were sorted in Ravenclaw.

Hover, Andrew was the first Huffelepuff.

Jones, Emily

James saw a girl with blonde hair go to the stool. She looked so nervous.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted.

Emily went and sat next to lily.

"Lupin, Remus."

James watched his friend go to the stool and place the hat on his head.

_Hmm very smart but very brave too hmm you don't want Ravenclaw but it will be great for you hmmm its something about friends hmmm then._

"GRYFFINDOR."

McKinnon, Eliza

James swore. The McKinnon were one of the greatest pureblood families and the only one that is completely pure. Around him, the great hall whispered too.

"GRYFFINDOR."

James swore again.

"Rosier, David."

"SLYTHERIN."

Meadowes, Dorcas was sorted in Ravencalw.

Nott, Robbie, and Parkinson, Simon were sorted in Slytherin.

While Pettigrew, Peter was sorted in Gryffindor and then at last,

"Potter, James."

James saw his two best friends' wave at him and he waved back.

_Of course you are a_

"GRYFFINDOR."

James smiled and went to the gryffindor table beside his two friends.

"God James it didn't even touch you," Sirius said.

"True Gryffindor I guess." James smirked. They watched the rest of the sorting there was another Gryffindor Prewitt, Alice and two Slytherins Snape, Severus and Zabini, Mark.

please R&R


	3. he is a werewolf second year

It was Halloween night. In the Great Hall, students were eating Halloween feast. Of course, nobody expected what happened next. All the Slytherins's heads were turned to Halloween pumpkins. The great hall raged with laughter, even the headmaster chuckled a bit. Professor McGonagall walked to the second years.

"James potter and Sirius Black. Detention."

"But professor we didn't do It", Sirius Black said innocently.

"Mr. Black you and Mr. Potter are the only students who could do something like that," Professor McGonagall said with out thinking.

"Why thank you Mini," James said. But soon realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"Double Detention for you," professor McGonagall said sharply. Her thin lips -if possible- even thinner.

"Fine! When shall we meat dear Mini," Sirius said. The Great Hall roared with laughter again.

"You shall stop calling me that and double detentions for you too, meet me on Monday at eight PM."

"It's a date." Sirius winked at his teacher as she glared at him.

"Wait I can't professor I have detention with professor Sluggy," James said. Luckily for James professor Slughorn wasn't there.

"Fine Mr. Potter on Thursday same time."

"Can't. We have detention with Professor Andrew," James said and the Great Hall laughed at both boys.

"I don't have detention on Friday what about you Siri," James asked Sirius.

"Nope the only day." Sirius and James looked at McGonagall.

"Lets say … eight pm," James asked innocently. McGonagall glared at him then Nodded and turned to the staff table. On her way she turned the Slytherins heads back to normal.

"That was cool Remus missed the fun."

"And peter too."

"So remind me again why did Remus leave?"

"His uncle died", Sirius simply answered.

"Didn't he die a month ago?"

"Nop that was his grandmother."

"He didn't look that sad did he?"

"Nop."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking," James said.

"Remus is not telling us something."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"He leaves every month."

"Almost every month. It like every 29 days."

"Yeah."

"Imagine he's a wolf. I read about them", both boys laughed at the thought of Sirius reading.

They finished eating and went to their dormitories to sleep.

On their way, James swore he saw full moon. He told Sirius in their dormitory but Sirius laughed which made James laugh. Therefore, the two boys slept.

In the morning both boys got up late, they had to go fast to their first class.

Nearly breathing. They reached the defines agenst the dark arts classroom. Opening the door to find Professor Andrew sitting on the table. He raised an eyebrow when he saw them.

"I see Mr. Lupin has gone," he asked them

"Yes sir how did you know?"

"If you haven't noticed you are 15 minutes late for class."

"We over slept."

"Detention Friday morning."

"Yes sir." both James and Sirius sat and started writing.

…………………………………..

"James look at this." it was the end of the day. Peter, James, and Sirius were in their common room.

"What mate." James and peter came to Sirius.

"I was thinking 'bout what you said yesterday," Sirius said to James.

"What did he tell you," Peter asked James. But James stared at Sirius.

"Do you mean about the werewolf thing." Sirius nodded.

"What werewolf," Peter asked. Both James and Sirius ignored him.

"He has the exact symptoms, he disappears every 29 days, he always look sick when he returns," Sirius explained.

"Who are you talking about," Peter said. And stile no one answered.

"That doesn't prove it," James said.

"Well yes but it makes it a possibility."

"If so then where does he go for his transfiguration?" James said. Peter was looking hopeless beside them.

"Wait, wait the voices, the voices from that house in Hogsmaid ummm I can't remember what's it's name."

"Yes, that's it. the Shirking Shack."

"But does he go all that way," Sirius said.

"Maybe he's got a secret passage."

"Oh Remus I can believe you."

"What! You're talking about Remus!" Both Sirius and James hit peter on his head and started explaining.

………………………………

The topic of the werewolf Remus never left James and Sirius, while peter sat aside trying not to hear what they are saying. Today Remus will be back and they will be asking him.

They were eating breakfast when Remus entered the great hall looking as exhausted as ever.

"Remus my dear, how are you?" Sirius asked Remus. Remus smiled.

"I am ok, our house was quiet with the funeral, and I really miss my aunt."

For a split second, all James's hopes crushed until Sirius said.

"I thought it was your uncle who died this month?"

This made Remus jerk his head towards Sirius, James, and peter.

"Yes dear friend we know that you lie and what you really are," James said. Peter's lips started to tremble.

"Y…y…you ar…aren't g….g…going to...kill us… r..r…right," he said.

Remus looked hurt. He stood and ran out of the great hall. Everyone was watching as James and Sirius hit peter on his head then ran after Remus.

"Remus mate wait."

They followed Remus to the lake.

"Remus come on don't be such a jerk," James said to Remus.

"It that what you think James, you THINK I AM A JE..."

"NO YOU IDIOT he didn't say that," Sirius said.

"Come on Remus its just… just a little furry problem," James said. Remus looked bewildered at him.

"What are you talking about, wait you think I have problem with my skin or something," Remus said.

"Well yeah I mean its something like that, it does grow every full moon," James said as Remus's face darkened again.

"I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore," Remus said quietly.

"Oh no…no…no you will not say that Remus, like James said before it's just a little problem," Sirius said.

"Yeah is that so, thinking that I will kill you is little," Remus said.

"What did you expect from peter, he is a coward after all, he'll get use to it, we just scared him a bit."

"So you are using me now. Whom else did you tell," Remus said. But as soon as he finished, James punched him.

"Nice to know you think well of your friends," James said.

"I am sorry," Remus whispered.

"We aren't going to tell anyone Remus as for peter we scared him by talking about it not by using you. He is our friend you know," Sirius said to his friend then he extended his hand to help Remus up.

"I know. I guess I over reacted," Remus said.

"Remus my boy I think you have the right to over react I mean you are a werewolf for gods' sake."

"So what is your werewolf called?" James asked Remus.

"What! I don't call him."

"Well I think we should. hmmm maybe wolfy."

"No way then every one will suspect something," Remus exclaimed. They started walking to their first class.

"How about Moony since he appears every full moon," James said.

"Hey I like it," Sirius said.

"Yes but Remus'll decide not you."

"I … like it." they laughed then went to peter.


	4. christmas, and the library thired year

Lily Evans was packing her bag for Christmas when her friend Anna entered

I can't believe it" Anna whined, she sat on her bed looking grumpy, lily stared at her friend.

Ann are you ok?" lily asked, Anna groaned, then turned and started hitting her head on the bed.

God Anna what happened?" lily went to Anna and tried to stop her, after a few moments Anna stopped.

Now… what happened" Lily asked.

I want to dye my hair purple," Anna said, lily frowned

And you did that for just a simple thing"

What no… no" Anna slumped her head back on her bed

Professor Mark is going to leave" lily laughed at her friend, professor Mark was their defiance against the dark arts professor, Anna and Emily found him really cute and no one blamed them, for he was handsome.

What, I am not joking we never had a defiance against the dark arts professor more than a year" Anna Whined.

Lily laughed even more.

Come on Anna we're leaving tomorrow, start packing" lily said, Anna moaned then she began to pack

………………………………..

James and his friends were done packing, they were going to James's Manor tomorrow. James's friends had hard time convincing their parents well expect Sirius he didn't even ask them, he sent a litter that had a small note that he would be at the potters, a howler was sent the next day. The main reason they were going because James had a large library in his house, they were researching about animagus, not for school, no it was for Remus. They had officially declared that they will help him through the full moon by accompanying him, not in their human form but as they hoped their Animagus form. It had taken a while to convince Remus for he had been stubborn, but at last, he agreed.

Therefore, the friends went to sleep excited about the holiday.

………………………………..

Petunia got ready for bed; tomorrow she was going to welcome her sister back. Petunia didn't know how she felt, maybe angry or happy or jealous, as soon as she thought that she erased it.

No I would never be jealous from lily…never… especially after last week"

Petunia was on a date with her new boyfriend Vernon Dursley when she asked him supposedly if she had a sister who is a witch would he stile go out with her. Now Vernon was very honest. His answer was clear "no, because your sister would be a freak then". what Vernon didn't know that her sister was truly a witch, petunia loved Vernon and couldn't bear being away from him. It killed her to even to think about it, so petunia mad a dissection a difficult one.

Tomorrow she would give her sister a cold shoulder.

Tomorrow she will consider her sister a freak.

Tomorrow she will cut the bond between them.

She will do this for love.

For Vernon Dursley.

It hurts but truth hurts

……………………………………

Lily got down from the train, she started to look around for her parents but then she remembered that they cant go through the platform, she was about to walk when she saw John and Anita potter greeting four boys, john potter caught her eye and smiled she smiled back then to her horror he started walking toward her.

Hello…lily I think," he said to her.

Yes Mr. Potter, I am"

How are you lily?" he said smiling

I am fine thanks" she replied politely.

I believe you met my son," he pointed to the boy with messy hair

Yes he's one of the pranksters of Hogwarts," John laughed

And you are a bookworm and a teacher's pet" the boy said to lily

James" shrieked his mother.

But she is Mrs. Potter" one of his friends said.

Sirius and James apologias to her" James's mother said

No, I won't apologias to a girl" James said

Nether do I" Sirius and James stood stubbornly

That's ok Mrs. Potter, as for you potter and you black you better pack that tongue of your or you'd better watch your back" lily said then with a good bye she left, when she crossed the platform she looked around to find her family at last she found them.

Mum…dad…petunia" she ran to them

…………………………………….

Well she is a tough girl," John said.

And she has the right, how dare you James and you Sirius" Annie said to the two boys.

Come on Anita leave it be" John tried to calm his wife down.

No John, my son will not insult someone and not apologias for it"

I didn't insult her, I just said the truth" James defended.

Do not talk to me James," Annie said to her son.

Come on Annie is the day before Christmas," John said.

Oh ok" Annie said then walked away, John looked at his son and his friends.

Please do not make her angry again," John said, the boys nodded and so they went to the manor. at first they parked in front of a small normal muggle house but when they entered almost fifteen elfs were waiting for them in a large staircase room it almost had twelve stairs. Afterwards James explained that they did a spell to their manor to make it look like a normal house but as soon as you enter, a real manor would reveal, a large one. This made his friends fascinated, and they were more fascinated when he showed them their rooms in the west wing. Every room was as large as a normal muggle house.

Really James my room isn't this big," Sirius said

Yeah it's like a small village" peter said

That's because you're short Peter" every one laughed even peter, suddenly they heard Mrs. Potter's voice echo through the manor.

James, Sirius, Remus, peter, its time for dinner"

Come on my mum always does Christmas Eve dinner and it's always delicious" James went to the fireplace but Sirius said

Wanna race" every one nodded existed.

The dinning room is on the ninth floor its five stairs down" James said

Scared potter" Remus smirked at his friend.

Oh no way Lupin" James smirked back.

Onetwothree" Sirius said fast and started running down stairs, followed by the others.

On the ninth floor, Annie and John heard loud laughing and footsteps, Annie looked at John and smiled, _James had never laughed this way before_.

…………………………………….

Lily why don't you go up and put your things in your room, petunia show your new room to your sister," Emily said to her daughters. Petunia felt something hurt in her heart and she knew. Her mother just asked lily to do something while she ordered her to do something, but no one seemed to realize, so petunia acted normal.

Yes mum" both she and her sister said, they started walking up the stairs when lily said

What new room" petunia was about to tell her that she needed more place for her new set of stereo, but then she remembered Vernon and instead she said

We've got separated rooms now…happy"

What is wrong with you, why are you treating me coldly?" her sister asked desperately. Petunia wanted to say sorry but then she remembered

"_No I wouldn't because your sister would be a freak then"_

Don't talk to me…..freak" petunia couldn't say the last word in her sisters face.

Can you honestly say that looking at my eyes?"

Petunia could feel the pain of her sister like every time her sister would feel pain, petunia again was about to say sorry but thoughts about Vernon flew I n her head.

_He's the only one who loves me"_

Petunia looked a her sister's eyes her eyes changing for sky blue to dark blue, and that moment, the bond of those sisters were broken, shattered to pieces.

_Freak_" this word escaped her mouth like poison, and for the first time in her life petunia felt no feelings not a single touch of pain for hurting her sister's heart.

Please petunia don't be jealous"

Jealous, why would I be jealous, of course not from you…_freak_"

And that how the bond vanished, by one strong thing…._love_

After all, it's all fare in _love_ and war.!

Lily…petunia dinner is ready" Emily called her daughters, after a moment they came down in an awkward silence, even though no one noticed, the sisters sat on the table and started eating, that was when Emily knew something was wrong, she looked at her husband to see he was watching her too.

Lily…petunia what happened" Emily asked her daughters, both of them jumped.

What, oh nothing mum why do you say that" her older daughter said

Right lily" petunia looked at her sister, lily looked confused at first, but she knew that look on her sister's face

Yes its" lily smiled at her mother, and the suspicion left Emily.

………………………………..

James its Christmas morning, come on get up" Sirius black jumped on his best friend's bed.

Yeah its time for presents" peter joined Sirius.

And we want to open them" Remus joined the others, James groaned.

So I see you have another way to wake him" John potter suddenly appeared in the fireplace, he looked at his son who just sat up.

Come on we have tons of present under the tree," John said and as soon as he said it the boys began racing down, he grinned and then he joined them.

Annie was sitting in the living room; she heard screams, and the loudest she recognized.

Oh no… John!" she moaned, and as she said that the door burst open, her husband appeared, behind him were four other boys. Annie sighted, her husband would never grow up. John looked at his wife and laughed her expression was funny. James and his friends ran to their presents, while John went to his wife and gave her a soft kiss, she smiled.

You'll never grow up will you?" she murmured

You're the one who married me,"Annie laughed then she and her husband joined her son and friends.

………………………………….

It was the Christmas morning at the Evans and like tradition; they were all crowded around the tree. Opening presents and talking about the other Christmases. then after they had breakfast they went outside and played with their neighbors, lily hit a boy by mistake that led to a very big snow fight, at the end of the day lily and her family watched a Christmas movie, then went to sleep.

………………………………….

So your parents are out," Sirius asked his friend.

Yep we are the kings of the manor now," James said, the others laughed.

Great so they don't suspect anything when we go to the library," Remus said.

Yeah… come on lets go, it's on the fifteenth floor" James said, every body groaned. James's parents cut the floo network when they went out, and now, James and his friends were on the seventh floor.

At last, when it seemed like years James and his friends reached the library, the entered it, the library took the entire floor, many bookshelves stood in one line, tables were scatted around the library, warm breeze felled the library in front of Each bookshelf was an elf.

Don't tell me we have to look in the whole library" peter said looking at the library as though it was a monster.

No of course no" James said then he turned to the elves and said loudly and clearly

I want a book about animaguses" and immediately the every elf began to search his bookshelf.

I love your house James" Sirius said and the other's laughed, after a couple of moments elfs bought books at the main table in front of the whole library.

They went to the table and looked at the books, after and hour of reading, and the last book closed Remus said

This doesn't help us, all the books are about the law of animagus.

Yeah" James looked disappointed, the library of Hogwarts had no books, even the Room of Requirement didn't give them a handful book.

I need the bathroom... Where is it James?" Sirius said to his friend.

I don't know, lets go see" Sirius and James stood and started looking for a bathroom, at last they found a door.

Here, it must be it" James said.

I'll be right back go look in the books again"

Yeah" James walked a few steps when Sirius called him

What Sirius" James looked around Sirius was looking in the door with astonishment; James looked inside his eyes widen.

Bloody hell" James said, for in front of him was a library just as large as the other one only there was a board, written on it.

_**John Potter's library**_

_**1. Werewolfs**_

_**2. Love potions**_

_**3. Animaguses and how to turn to them**_

_**4. The unforgettable curses**_

_**5. broken laws and the expenditure**_

And the list went on, James and Sirius grinned and called the others to start the real search

……………………………………

I thought this chapter was lame don't you think so

R&R


	5. animagus

Come on, when will it be ready Remus" Sirius black a fourth year student said to his friend

Cant you wait" his friend said, he was sitting in front of a cauldron and in it was some blue liquid.

No I have a date," his friend said annoyed.

Really Sirius couldn't you pick a better day" James potter said to his friend

Nop, she is going on a date with her boyfriend tomorrow," Sirius said

So when will it finish" peter Pettigrew, a short boy with shaggy light brown hair said.

When it turns purple," Remus answered

I never saw a potion that takes a full one year to be made" Sirius said.

Well what did you expect; it is after all an animagus potion!" Remus said.

So will we choose what animal we turn in?" James asked

Well not exactly but when you drink the potion, you change to a couple of animals, the animals are compared to your strength, then after that you choose one animal you want" Remus explained.

So what if it doesn't work" peter asked.

I don't think it won't work, we have trained for a year to achieve this," James said.

Yeah we managed to turn every part of our body," Sirius said, suddenly with a loud strange bubbly voice the potions turned purple.

And it's finished" Remus said.

Good now give it to me," Sirius said, every one looked at him strangely; he was the one who complained about drinking the potions.

What! She is very cute" and so Sirius picked one of the glasses and scoped some of the potions in it, Sirius stared at it in disgust, then with one gulp he drank it. It was obvious that it tasted horrible, Sirius turned red then his form began to change, his body began to get furry and soon a big shaggy black dog stood in front of them, then again, the dog turned red and turned to a longer form. There instead of the dog was a donkey, James almost fell from laughing, the donkey glared at him, then it turned red and turned to a smaller form and the feathers replace the fur, opening its wings. A gold big nice Eagle was trying to fly unsuccessfully, and then it turned red and the feathers disappeared, slowly Sirius returned to his real form.

Now that's what I call cool," Sirius said but James laughed.

What, what did I turn into" Remus who managed to stop his laughter answered him.

A donkey" and that is when Remus laughed again.

a…a red one" James said, then Sirius joined laughing.

Come on Sirius choose" Remus said after a moment of laughter.

Um it think the dog it was the coolest feeling, and besides girls like dogs" they all rolled their eyes.

Fine just concentrate on the dog and don't forget to say _transitivo_" Remus said.

Yeah, yeah" Sirius closed his eyes he muttered the spell and soon he turned to a big shaggy dog, and then the dog turned to Sirius again.

Come on James your turn I want to see before I go" Sirius said. James toke another glass and felled it with the potion, James closed his nose and drank is, it tasted like the rotten milk he drank by mistake last year, and tasted bad. he felt warmness go through his body, his heart beats began to get faster and faster, his vision blurred, he felt pain in his head, he closed his eyes hard then when he opened them he saw his friends way above him, he must've turned to something small. He turned hot again this time his head really hurt badly he felt something hard go through his head, he looked around, he was stile a little short but he was taller that the last time, he felt hot again and he was back to normal his vision was blur because his glasses fell, Sirius handed it to him.

Thanks, what did I turn into" James asked

Well, first you turned to a rabbit then to a stag" peter said

You only had tow choices," Sirius said.

Well it says in the book that lesser that three choices than they are hard to satisfy" Remus read the book.

Yes I've been told before" James said remembering Ollivander.

Pick" Sirius said looking at his watch, James laughed then being James he said.

I think I'll take the rabbit, I am sure Evans would like it" James smirked.

What you are not turning into a rabbit come on James a stag is better" Sirius said in horror.

No I think a rabbit is ok" James closed his eye and consecrated when he knew he transformed he said _transitivo _then he turned to him self again.

Peter come on, come on" Sirius said looking at his watch, and so peter drank the potion, the first time he became a frog, the second time he turned to a rat, the third time he turned into a monkey. When peter turned to him self his face was stile red, and he was breathing hard, Remus used a spell to make it heal, when peter was breathing normally, he chose the rat.

That was easy," James said.

Yeah I don't feel different," Sirius said.

Well the book says the side effects after 24 hours of the transfiguration to the end" Remus said

Wh…wh…what are the side effects" peter said.

Nothing dangerous, you just feel more connected to your animal and sometimes the sound of your voice would change or the color of your hair, the sound of your laugh, you might feel more powerful or braver or weaker its really how much you stay in your Animagus form" Remus said.

Cool now I have to go I am already ten moments late" Sirius said then went out of the room of requirement.

God we are such a marauders" Remus said.

Wait…that's it weren't we looking for a cool name" James said

Yeah, and we chose the fighters" Remus said

I have a better one…the marauders," James said

Well we must ask Sirius first" peter said

Yes you're right, and hey we could call the map that too, imagine you open the map and it says the marauder's map, it could be for every marauder" James said.

Yes that a great idea" Remus said,

…………………………………..

It seemed like an ordinary day for others but for the marauders it was the day to help their friend, because today the full moon will rise, while the marauders will fire into their new adventure.

For ones in professor McGonagall's class the marauders were a bit quieter that usual, as the night fell Remus was taken and the marauders sat waiting James looked out of the window, madam pomfery was just coming out from the whomping willow.

Its time" James said.

…………………………………

Here is a good place, come on lets put the invisibility clock here and transform" Sirius said, they were near the whomping willow under another tree, they were almost caught sneaking by filch, they didn't take the map because it wasn't ready yet.

Peter you o first to freeze it" James said, peter didn't say a word he just transformed and went to the tree, after a moment the tree froze.

Well Sirius lets begin our adventure" James looked at Sirius to find him smirking.

Call me padfoot" then Sirius transformed.

Ha-ha, then call me…prongs" and James transformed, the two animals began running towards the whomping willow, they entered it to find a long tunnel leading…to the shrieking shack.

_Cool_" prongs said to padfoot and wormtail, they heard a scream, a wail, and they knew that their friend has transformed to moony. when they finally reached the door behind the sound of pain, wormtail got on prongs's back and then they opened the door, their in front of there animal eyes stood a full grown werewolf, moony looked at them surprised. That when the fight for friends started, moony wailed for the new visitors, giving them the sight that under that furry skin laid Remus Lupin, for ones in his life he controlled this body, his eyes changed from dark black to nice shade of brown.

……………………………

Early in the next day Sirius, James and peter escaped the whomping willow to the castle; they took a shower and healed the cuts they had from last night, they had a few more hours to sleep then they continued their day as usual.


	6. OWL and running away

In the potter's manor James potter was pacing in living room number 40, his father just sent him an owl telling him that the O.W.L results were sent to the students.

James please stop" his mum said from across the room, she was knitting on the sofa.

I'm nervous" James replied but sat down instead, he started shaking his leg fast.

James' his mother said annoyed.

Sorry mum" James had never been this nervous especially for exams, suddenly a gold owl hooted in the manor, it flew past James's mother to him dropping a golden letter, James looked at it as if it was a monster, then slowly he opened it.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

**_Pass Grades _**

OUTSTANDING (O)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E)

ACCEPTABLE (A)

**_Fail Grads_**

POOR (p)

DREADFUL (D)

TROLL (T)

_**James Zach Potter has achieved:**_

Astronomy E

----------------------------------------------------

Care of Magical Creatures A

----------------------------------------------------

Charms E

----------------------------------------------------

Defense Against the Dark Arts E

----------------------------------------------------

Divination P

----------------------------------------------------

HerbologyE

----------------------------------------------------

History of Magic T

----------------------------------------------------

Potions O

----------------------------------------------------

TransfigurationO

----------------------------------------------------

How is it" his mum asked, James smiled at her.

Two Os, four Es, one A, one poor, and one troll" James said, his mother glared at him.

What did you get a T for" but James didn't answer her, he just hugged her tightly, he was really happy, he got to be an Auror.

……………………………………….

Lily was watching TV when an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter, luckily, her family wasn't here to scream, they aren't used to owls dropping litters to her.

She looked at the cover, she new what this is, and she was very nervous, she slowly opened it with shaky hands, she read slowly and then smiled, she didn't do that bad, actually it was rather good, in it were her O.W.L results.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

**_Pass Grades _**

OUTSTANDING (O)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E)

ACCEPTABLE (A)

**_Fail Grads_**

POOR (p)

DREADFUL (D)

TROLL (T)

**_Lily Jasmine Evans has achieved:_**

Astronomy O

----------------------------------------------------

Care of Magical Creatures O

----------------------------------------------------

Charms O

----------------------------------------------------

Defense Against the Dark Arts E

----------------------------------------------------

Divination O

----------------------------------------------------

Herbology O

----------------------------------------------------

History of Magic O

----------------------------------------------------

Potions O

----------------------------------------------------

Transfiguration E

----------------------------------------------------

I love you" lily shouted, she started jumping on the sofas like a four year old.

Yes…yes…I love the world…I love every one, even my sister… yay"

Lily Evans get down from the sofa" her mum who just entered said.

What happened here" her father appeared behind her mother.

I got my O.W.L results" lily said then jumped on her father.

Wow lily did you do that good" her father said trying to maintain his balance, her sister entered without a word then went upstairs, but lily couldn't care less, her sister wont upset her today. Lily got of from her father and gave them the letter.

Wow lily" they said after investigating the letter, since they didn't know the wizardry grads.

We must celebrate this… petunia come here please" Emily said, petunia came down.

Get ready we are celebrating lily's fantastic grads" lily's father said.

I don't care for the freak besides I am going out with Vernon" petunia said then went upstairs.

Don't worry Lily, she's just jealous," her mum, said, but lily didn't believe that, it all started from the day she dated Vernon, lily looked away and smiled at her parents.

………………………………..

I can't believe you've got two Os while I got one" peter said.

What did you get in?" James said.

Herbology" answered peter.

That's fantastic," Remus said.

So how many Os have you go Remus?" Sirius asked.

Only six" Remus said.

Only…only Remus my friend that's not an only that's very much" Sirius said.

Well he did study more," James said.

Oh well, hey did you find a spell to make the people move on the map" peter asked Remus.

Yes but its not enough, we stile need a couple of other spells" Remus said.

No problemo" James said.

We can always use James's dad's library," Sirius said.

Ok but for now, I have to go home" Remus said looking at his watch.

Bye Remus" James said as his friend went to the fireplace then disappeared into the green flames.

I should go too" peter said then he too went to the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames.

You don't mind me staying do James" Sirius said.

No, why do you say that, anyways my parents aren't home so you can stay as long as you can" James said.

You are lucky," Sirius said.

Why?" James asked.

You have great parents who love you," Sirius said, James looked at his friend, he smiled.

They're your parents too you know" James said.

Nah my parents hate me," Sirius said, then he stood.

Must go prongs" Sirius walked to the fireplace.

Good bye jamsie-poo" Sirius laughed at his friend's face then disappeared into the green flames. James looked around his room, it was very messy, his mum had told the elfs not to clean his room, his parents were out for the ministry again but this time it was very important something about a man vildamert or something, just then his parents appeared in his fireplace, looking grumpy.

James dear, thank god you're here" his mother hugged him hard.

Why wouldn't I be here?" James asked.

Oh it's very horrible," his mum said.

Some bloke named Voldemort killed a whole village of muggles; all the polace men are investigating, poor men they didn't find a single clue of what happened. anyways the Voldemort bloke is going to the pureblood families and asking them to join him, Mr. Bones was actually killed because he didn't agree to join" his father.

Oh my little son" his mother kissed his cheek.

We think he might drop here too," his father said, and as soon as he said that a bang was heard from downstairs, John and Annie looked terrified, then slowly they all went downstairs, they tracked the sounds at last they stood next to living room number 23, slowly, very slowly John opened the door.

Ahh the Potters" a man wearing a long black robs said.

What do you want Voldemort" John said.

Aren't you inviting me in?" Voldemort's snake voice said.

I am sorry to say, that evil is not welcomed in this house," John said.

Think John, think about your child, he will be safe if you join me" Voldemort talked as though he knew John for long time.

I don't need my father's protection Voldemort," James said.

No James come back here" James's mother called him.

I see you have such a brave child, James potter I think" Voldemort tried to get closer to James but his mother held him back and his father stood in front of them.

Do not get near him, now please leave this house this instant" John said in a low dangerous voice.

You don't know what you are getting your self in," Voldemort obviously angry now said.

Do I now" John said.

I could kill you I a mater of moments"

Yeah maybe in like 1000 000 moments" at this James sniggered.

Don't try to be smart with me potter" Voldemort reached his hand for the wand but John was faster, he was already raising his wand.

You've got me now potter but not next time" Voldemort smirked than went to the fireplace and vanished in the green flames.

Now that was close," John said then turned to his wife and James, he smiled at them.

I love you both, now lets go eat some food" at sometimes Annie couldn't believe how her husband can be calm in a nervous time, he would handle it easily then he would just say something sweet, then he would change the subject. Sometimes she felt jealousy towards her husband and thanked god everyday because James was just like his father, calm and (she hated to admit) good looking.

……………………………

Voldemort had just left the blacks house, Sirius thought his parents were crazy, they offered Regulus to him because they couldn't join him because they were _old._

But Sirius knew that his family were supporting Voldemort in killing muggles, he knew that they only wanted purebloods to learn magic, his family thought that the magical world is better without muggle born and half breeds and the blood traitors.

Mr. Black sir dinner is ready" Jordeon Sirius's personal elf said.

Thank you Jor I'll be there in a moment" Sirius put a jumper on and went downstairs, his house was nearly as big as James's was, although it felt smaller and unwelcoming. He reached the dinning room to find his whole family there, with his uncles and aunts and there children.

Nice to join us at last Siri" Bellatrix one of his cousins said, she was fourth year going to fifth just like his brother.

Hello bella as always annoying as hell" Sirius said, with was wrong because his father just stood.

How dare you, at least she is a Slythiren not a filthy Gryffindor" Sirius glared.

Gryffindors are not filthy, you should be ashamed not being one of them" Sirius said without thinking, and as soon as he said it, he knew it was very wrong, because his father just shoot a Crucio at him, Sirius felt familiar pain blow inside him. He screamed then fell on the floor his legs clutched to his chest, tears fell from his eyes he threw his head back as the pain increased.

How he wished just now to be one of the potters, how he wished to be James's brother, how he wished to _leave this place, _and then his heart began beating harder and slowly he stood through the pain, his father's wand dropped from amazement, Sirius glared at his father, he stood straight.

What father, have you had enough, are you all" he looked at his family's shocked faces.

Because I defiantly had enough pf this crap, I am ashamed of being a black" Sirius turned around and went to his room. He packed his trunk and went to the fireplace he through some floopowder and waited until it turned to green, he stepped in it and shouted _potter's mansion_, but nothing happened, then he remembered, the potters closed the floonetwork at night. So he dragged his trunk downstairs, when he reached the door he heard his father from behind him.

Where are you going boy?" he said.

My name is Sirius and I am leaving," he said coldly.

No you aren't, you have no place to go" his mother appeared next to his father.

It that the truth" Sirius asked smirking, when his hand touched the door handle a spell shot towards him, cutting his hand, he turned around to find his whole family behind him.

I told you, you are not going anywhere," his father hissed.

Why, why father, why do you want me, do you want to offer me to Voldemort like Regulus, sorry father but I won't sell my self to filthy man" Sirius turned but another splash of spell shot him at his back, Sirius winced in pain.

Come back here" his mother said.

LEAVE ME ALONE" Sirius shouted his anger started to rise.

NO I WILL NOT, YOU ARE MY SON, WITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT"

WILL YOU SURE DIDN'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE" and then without any further waiting Sirius pushed the door open and ran for it, a couple of spells shoot at him sending blood all over the ground, the sky started to rain as Sirius continued running, he stopped when a bus appeared in front of him, the knight bus.

……………………………...

James was sleeping heavily when he heard some knocking on his window, he opened his sleepy eyes, and looked at the window, there on James's broomstick was Sirius black, the last the last thing James expected to see.

James opened the window to let his friend enter.

Sirius what are you doing here" James asked his soaking wet friend.

I couldn't take it anymore James, I just couldn't" James saw blood on Sirius's shirt.

Come on mate lets take you to Blublin" James said, he and Sirius went to the house elf to take care of the scars, then in the morning the explained every thing to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

* * *

please please review 


	7. pranking

Calm down Sirius really, ignore him," Remus said to his friend, James and Sirius just came back from the great hall after seeing Severus Snape snogging Kristen Brack.

I mean I was on a date with her just last night," Sirius said disgusted.

I will have nightmares of this," Sirius said. "I mean they were all mushy and...And like ARGH" Sirius squashed his head in his pillow.

You are much worse Sirius believe me" James said.

Hate to tell you, but you have detention" Remus said smiling as both James and Sirius groaned.

With who?" James said.

McGonagall" peter said.

Argh that woman can't get enough of us," Sirius said.

And James you have detention with professor Slughorn" Remus said.

What! Separated detentions" James and Sirius shouted.

That's not all," Remus said, smirking

What?" James said.

Sirius has detention with Snape and you have detention with Evans," Remus said, Sirius looked horrified while James smirked.

Cool" James said.

What! That is not cool" Sirius said, "you got to be with one of the hottest girl in school while I have to be with a git"

Watch your words Sirius," James said.

Yeah...yeah never mention Evans is hot while you are present," Sirius said.

Just try to finish fast, full moon tonight" Remus said, James and Sirius nodded

Well shall we go" James said, Sirius glared at him then they both went to their separated detentions.

……………………………….

Sirius reached professor McGonagall's office and entered Snape was already there but professor McGonagall wasn't.

Well…well…well early aren't we black" Snape said.

Shut that mouth of yours" Sirius said sitting on the chair across from Snape.

What don't you like my mouth Black or are you afraid it will land on other one of your girls" Snape smirked as Sirius stood up but before he could do anything professor McGonagall entered the classroom.

Black Snape I am not in a mood for your childish games I have a meeting so you must behave you self do I make my self clear," McGonagall said.

Yes professor" both Sirius and Snape said

Now I want to clean the animal's cages, no magic," McGonagall said then left before they could object.

Never thought in my life I would see you Black scrubbing cages," Snape said. Sirius glared at him.

Why are you so quite black?" Snape said smirking.

I am not in the mood Snape," Sirius said glaring.

Why is that? Can it be that I just came back fr..." but Snape couldn't finish his sentence because Sirius had his both his hand on Snape's throat.

Don't even say her name Snape or I swear I will kill you with my bare hands" Sirius tightened his grip.

You couldn't" Snape said between breaths. Sirius knew Snape was right he glared again then loosened his grip Snape looked relived.

I will tell McGonagall," Snape said.

No you wont" Sirius said simply.

Why?" Snape glared.

Because you'll know what you get in return," Sirius said, his eyes flashed at Snape.

Oh really what is that" Snape dared.

Go to the whomping willow tonight you freeze it with the…."

…………………………………

James looked around in the class, he was alone he was going to go when the door opened and lily Evans appeared.

Sorry sir POTTER" Evans screamed when she saw him.

Really Evans, you don't have to call me sir," James said, he smirked as she glared.

Shut the hell up potter" Evans said.

I can't shut the hell, for a clever girl Evans you are disappointing me," James said. Evans glared at him.

Don't act all smarty with me potter," she said to him. Suddenly the door opened and professor Slughorn entered.

You are cleaning the cauldrons with no magic, I have a meeting so I have to go, and Evans you're in charge" professor Slughorn said then left the classroom.

How come he put _you _in charge?" James asked Evans.

Because I am the responsible one potter," Evans replied.

Why the last name basis," James said as lily started cleaning.

Because we have been calling each other like that since first year, now begin cleaning," Evans said.

Well there is a first time for every thing right," James said. He reached for the cauldron and started cleaning.

Please potter." Evans rolled her eyes.

What Evans can't you say a simple James" James whispered in her ear. Evans smiled seductively then she leaned forwards to his ear and said

"CLEAN." James winced.

Your evil lily" James said returning to the cauldrons.

Its Evans to you potter" Evans snapped. And so they ended the detention in silence.

……………………………….

On his way back to the common room, Sirius bumped into James.

James my boy how was it," Sirius said.

Horrible" James said.

Mine was great," Sirius said, James looked at him weirdly.

Yeah impossible but I pranked him, I told him to come to the whomping willow on full moon…" Sirius smirked but James's eyes widened.

Are you crazy?" James said in horror.

What I thought you'll laugh" Sirius said, James punched him.

Hey what was that for" Sirius covered his nose. James glared at him and then he began running to the common room.

James mate wait up" Sirius said trying to follow James.

………………………………

Stupid Sirius didn't he know it was full moon tonight, of course he knew, argh stupid stupid Sirius" James thought. He was running very fast to tell Remus behind him Sirius was trying to catch up with him.

Stupid, stupid Sirius" James thought again. At last, he reached the common room.

What's the password dear?" the fat lady said but before he could say it, the door opened and professor McGonagall appeared with Remus and madam pomfery.

Mr. potter ah and Mr. Black" professor McGonagall said.

Professor" both Sirius and James said, Remus looked at them then he went.

Come on Sirius we have to go fast" James said.

What aren't we spouse to wait for pro…?"

Sirius we have to stop Snape," James said

Why he deserves it," Sirius said, James punched him again.

No one deserves to die" James said.

I don't want him to die; I only want to scare him" Sirius said.

I don't have time for your stupidness Sirius," James said, he put his invisibility cloak on.

…………………………….

Lily couldn't sleep, she went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, she tried to sleep again but she couldn't so she opened her transfiguration book and sat by the window. Today was full moon she liked full moon. She started reading when she noticed a figure walking outside, she closed her book, and suddenly the figurer fell on the floor with sudden force.

Oh my god" lily whispered as she recognized the round glasses. Lily wore her robes over her gown and was about to go out when she turned to her friend Eliza,

Should I wake her up? Of course she would know that black is untrustworthy" lily thought, she went to Eliza's bed and started shaking her up.

What do you want Sirius" he friend mumbled.

Gross, come on lizzy its lily not black" lily said. Eliza opened her eyes, she groaned.

What do you want?" Eliza said.

Its something about black" said lily. Then like a magic word, Eliza woke up and dressed in mater of seconds.

Come on lets go" lily whispered.

…………………………..

James was trying hard to hold Snape down, but Snape kept moving under him.

For god's sake Snape this is for your own good" James tried to say.

Is it potter, what are you hiding in there that is so precious" Snape said when he finally got away. James stood up he was going to attack Snape again when he heard some one call his name he turned to find Sirius.

Let him James it will be like going to a torture room" Sirius smirked as he said this but what he did not expect James punching him again.

What the hell." James, Sirius and Snape turned to see lily Evans and Eliza McKinnon.

Evans, McKinnon! What are you doing here?" James said.

We saw you attack Snape" lily said. James suddenly remembered about Snape and turned around to find… no one.

Bloody hell" James said. Snape must've went to the whomping willow because it was froze.

No…no…no" James said and started to run towards the tree before it unfreeze.

Potter wait" lily tried to follow but she stood stunned when James turned to a stag.

Did I just see what I saw?" she asked no body.

Meanwhile James was going through the tunnel, he saw Snape trying to open the door that led to Remus so he returned to normal.

Don't Snape" James shouted but it was too late, Snape had opened the door and now was standing stunned at the sight in front of him, Remus Lupin was just turning to a werewolf. Few moments pass where both James and Snape stood stunned.

Snape fast get out of there," James shouted but the werewolf must've heard him because he turned his head to them and growled.

Snape please get out of there," James hissed. The werewolf walked forward smelling the smell of flesh blood.

SNAPE" James moved forward and pulled Snape out of the way causing the werewolf's paws cut his cheek, blood spilled out. Snape looked in horror then he ran out.

The werewolf raised his paws again but James turned to the stag, the werewolf stopped in mid air. The stag then turned around and ran to the exit.

………………………...

Bloody hell Sir… black why did you do that" Eliza shouted at Sirius after he told them what he did.

H…how did potter do that" lily asked him. Sirius assumed the turning to a stag part.

Err…," he said not knowing exactly what to say. He was saved when Snape emerged from the willow.

Snape" Sirius whispered. Snape was looking horrified, he fell on the floor while running and stayed down.

Oh my gods Snape are you okay" lily ran to him behind her Eliza tugging at Sirius.

Leave me Mudblood I'm going to Dumbledore" Snape stood but Sirius came in front of him.

Black I am warning you," Snape hissed. Just then, James came out from the willow; his face was blooded and almost unseen.

James are you okay?" Sirius ran to James to help him up.

Wait Snape" James shouted at Snape.

What potter you almost got me killed I am going to Dumbledore"

What has he done to you?" James said.

Who peter, just the fact that he is a werewolf?" Snape said.

But… wait did you just say peter" James said.

Yes isn't he the one down there," Snape said.

What why do you say that" James said.

Because he is not here," Snape said. James looked around that was true peter was not there.

Where is peter Sirius" James glared at Sirius.

I… I left him in the common room" Sirius said.

God Sirius what happened to you today, first you tell him" James pointed at Snape" about the willow then you leave peter alone to sneak here"

I forgot" Sirius said.

Will you damn forget too much Black," James said. Every one looked at James, this was the first time in his life he ever called Sirius by his last name.

I am sorr…"

Don't even bother, sorry doesn't heal what you did to Remus, what do you think he will do FORGET that you told Snape about him" James glared at him.

Wait you mean Lupin was the werewolf" Snape said But as fast as he said that as fast as professor McGonagall appeared with peter.

Sorry she caught me sneaking" peter said.

All of you six follow me NOW" she glared at all of them then turned her back and started walking they followed her.

…………………………….

Sit down" professor McGonagall said to them in Dumbledore's office.

I won..."

Sit down Snape." No one ever saw professor McGonagall this angry she went to the back.

What the hell did you tell her?" Sirius said to peter.

Nothing mu…" but he was cut by professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore's entrance, they both looked angry even professor Dumbledore who lost the twinkle of his eyes.

Is it true what professor McGonagall aid to me?" Dumbledore said.

Err…"

That she found you all near the willow where Remus Lupin was transforming to a werewolf." Every one was silent.

Where did this start?" Dumbledore asked.

From me sir" Sirius said after a long moment.

And?" Dumbledore said.

Snape sir"

Very well every one out expect for Mr. Snape and Mr. Black." Every one went out while Sirius and Snape stayed.

……………………………

The first few moment of telling the story were the longest moments in Sirius's life.

That's when detention finished, I went to the common room where I bumped into James," Sirius said.

Is that where Mr. Potter get in the picture" Dumbledore said.

Yes sir"

Professor if you please" Dumbledore sat to McGonagall. She walked to the door and called James, James's face was a little cleaner from blood.

We were telling the story when it was your time so why don't you join us" Dumbledore said. James sat down beside Sirius and started telling he reached the part when lily and Eliza came from behind them, so Dumbledore called them too with peter. They all told the story slowly and clearly.

Okay then I believe that none of you never thought for Mr. Lupin before doing what you all did" Dumbledore said. They all lowered there heads.

He will be told about this tomorrow," Dumbledore said.

WHAT he is going to stay here," Snape said.

All of you will have one-week detention for going out after curfew, but you Mr. Black you will have two months and week worth of detention" Dumbledore looked at Sirius with disappointment.

Leave all of you expect for Mr. Snape"

…………………………..

Look James I am really sorry" Sirius tried to say to his friend. Behind him lily and Eliza watched, beside them was peter.

Why don't you say that to Remus tomorrow?" James said turning to his friend, the two of them glared at each other. James turned around and went.

……………………………

The next two days was unusual for Hogwarts, for the first time the marauders weren't talking to each other, there was no pranks no fun. every one saw as Sirius never to seem get enough of snogging, James was not hitting on lily again, Remus never seem to get out from the library, and peter was always jogging around not knowing where to go. Two weeks passed by and nothing changed even the professors were getting board, another one passed, every one was watching closer but there was nothing at all, whispers followed the marauders around when almost a full month passed by. The marauders knew the full moon has got closer but the did nothing about it, it was just one day apart from full moon, the marauders sat in the great hall like normal but they knew in their hearts something was different. Remus was sitting alone with his book open when he felt someone sit beside him.

I am really sorry Remus, please I don't know what else to do" Sirius said to him.

You could leave me alone," Remus said.

Please Remus" Sirius said.

Leave me black." The students all looked at them; the first time they call each other by their last name.

Lupin get over it," Sirius said.

I don't want to Black," Remus said. McGonagall was about to stand but Dumbledore sent her a look that said leave it so she sat down watching them.

Sirius and Remus glared at each other, just then came James and peter.

It's time to forget it," James said.

So you are on his side, well of course you are you are his best friend" Remus said and turned to glare at James.

I am not taking sides Remus," James said.

I almost killed somebody and you want me to forget it" Remus said, the great hall eye's widened.

But you didn't" James shouted.

Luckily" Remus said. James glared at him the punched him hard.

You are my bet friend too Remus but you are stupid sometimes" James said.

I'm really sorry Remus," Sirius said. Remus looked around at them.

fine…just fine sit down" Remus said. James and Sirius smiled and they all four sat down, they looked at each other knowing that they just said things that the great hall shouldn't hear, then just like old times they read each other's minds and started laughing very hard.

They actually believed this," James said.

Great acting boys" Remus said. Soon the great hall laughed too.


	8. black owl, Evans talkin, party, bad news

At last! A review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Anyways thank you so much.

This chapter is stile sixth year

These songs do not belong to me they belong to:

Backstreet boy

Blue

Dreamstreet (with the artists)

Linkin park

Eminem

I might have made little changes here and there.

A.N means author note

………………………………...

Its was nearing the end of the sixth year, the marauders were back as first, pranking and having fun, the professors didn't know if they were happy or not. Hogwarts glowed again with laughter but in the great hall one morning before the owl post came in; a single one black owl flew at the top of the students and landed beside Bob Doleft a second year in Huffelepuff. The boy took the letter from the owl with shaky hands fearing the owl will bite him; he opened the letter and read it. His eyes widened, a tear fell from his eye his friends snatched the letter from him they read it, and suddenly the owl post came in bringing the newspaper to James and Remus.

"What do you think that was," James said putting the newspaper since he never read it.

"I know," Remus said reading the newspaper.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"His father and sister died" Remus said looking at the boy witch was now surrounded with his housemates.

"Poor kid is him mother alive" peter said.

"She's not mentioned here," Remus said pointing his head to the newspaper.

"Potter I want to talk to you" a sudden voice said. James looked behind him to find Lily Evans.

"Why Evans did you finally agreed to say a little yes," James said. Lily scrawled.

"Can you just come with me without saying anything" lily said.

"But you see lily talking require a person to actually talk" James said.

"Potter you call me again lily and I will put you in detention" lily said.

"I would be glad to have detention with you LILY," James said.

"Fine I don't want to talk" lily said. She raised her hands up giving up and walked away.

"Wait Evans okay okay what do you want to talk about" James said following her out from the great hall.

"Well now that you are all back together I think it's time I ask you" lily said.

"Yeah shoot" James said.

"Are you an animagus" lily asked. James's eyes widened.

"Err… what do you mean?" he said looking away.

"Stag, when you turned to a stag" lily said.

"When was that?" James said.

"On full moon, potter you know what I'm talking about" lily said.

"No I don't, I don't know what your talkin' about" James said.

"You are not telling the truth, it shows in your eyes" lily said

"Look Evans I have to go" James said and went quickly.

……………………………….

"Prongs we have an idea" Sirius said to James in the common room.

"What?" James said.

"We should make a party before the sixth year finish," Remus said.

"A secret one" peter said.

"Yeah that great" James said.

"When then" Sirius asked.

"Next week on Sunday" Remus said.

"Yeah that's cool" peter said.

"Who should we invite?" James said.

"Every one expects Slytherins," Sirius said.

"And what songs should we get" Remus said.

"I have a better idea, why don't we sing" James said. Every one nodded.

"And lets get Danny Celso and Brandon Fleshier from Ravenclaw to sing with us" Sirius said.

"Yeah let's get all the pranksters to sing" peter said.

"Mark Smorts and Ben Gordian too" James said.

"Yeah this will be great," Remus said.

……………………………

"Cant believe this much people will come" Ben Gordian said. Ben was blond and had blue eyes.

"Of course they will come" Mark said. Mark had black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah we are eight great pranksters," Danny Celso said. Danny or Dan had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey when are we singin'" Brandon fleshier said. Brandon was a red head and had green eyes.

"After two moments" Sirius said. They were all at the party, many people showed up, the party was in the room of requirement, of course, no one knew there was a room here but peter stood outside to guide them in.

"Come on guys lets go" James said.

"I'll take care of the music" peter said. While peter went up James and the group went down in the middle of the room.

"_We want mics, we want mics" _the group kept thinking until seven mics appeared in their hand, Remus had showed them how to use it.

"Ok people we know you are waiting for music and we are singing it," James said. Boys groaned while girls giggled.

"The first one is called they don't understand" Ben said. (A.N Dreamstreet)

Every one screamed when their clothes changed, they were all wearing Loose Black trousers, James wore a blue t-shirt, Sirius wore gray tank, and Remus wore a Black Cable-Knit Sweater. Ben wore Grey Long-Sleeve Fleece Top; Mark wore Blue Fleece Vest & Long-Sleeve Gray Top. Danny and Brandon wore the same long sleeve gray sweaters.

Music started playing, the group began dancing and Ben began singing.

"o… they don't understand….no hmm …o…o." they did a flip-flop as the crowd danced and screamed. Ben continued.

"They say we're just playing games  
that it isn't real  
But it's what we feel  
(Oh yeah)" Ben stopped and joined the others while Sirius came in the front and sang.  
"And they say it doesn't make sense  
that we're just wasting time  
and they wonder why  
(Yeah)" Sirius stepped back and Brandon stepped forward while the other kept dancing.  
"You know we got our own special magic  
that only we can do (oo o yeah)  
and muggles never know just what to believe  
(Oh no)" Brandon sang, he stepped back and they all sang together  
"They don't understand  
How we make magic

Or so many things  
that we do and make  
they don't really get what it's all about  
No they never can understand  
wizardry" music played and the crowd screamed higher. Then Mark stepped in the front and began singing.

"I can't explain  
if they don't know why  
you see it's everywhere  
well, they must be blind" girls and boys began doing their own dancing moves while Danny started singing  
"avadra - what? And volde - who?  
It just doesn't prove  
they don't have a clue," Remus then sang.  
"You know we got our own world to live in  
and so far apart"  
" (Oh yes we are)" behind him the group sang while Remus continued.  
"To make it clear I don't know where to start  
(Oh no)" and then they all sang together again.  
"They don't understand  
How we make magic  
Or so many things  
That we do and make  
They don't really get  
What it's all about  
No, They never can understand  
wizardry" then Ben stepped in and sang.  
"O… (Understand wizardry)" after that Sirius sang.  
"You know we got our own special magic  
That only we can do (o yes yeah yeah)" and then finally James stepped out and sang  
"And muggles never know just what to believe"  
"(What to believe)" the others sang.  
"What to believe

Nooo…Noooo…no" James sang in high tone making every girl in the room scream and jump while from behind him the group kept singing.  
"They don't understand how we make magic"  
Or so many things (James: so many thing that we do and make)  
That we do and make  
They don't really get (James does a high tone)  
What it's all about (James: what all about)  
No they never can understand (James: understand)  
wizardry  
They don't understand how we make magic (James: how we make magic)

Or so many things  
that we do and make (James: o that we do always make)  
they don't really get (James: oooo)  
what it's all about (James: what it's all about)  
No they never can understand  
wizardry"

The music stops and the crowd claps but then very fast their clothes changed again, now they wore baggy jeans and black tanks. Music began playing again this time rap music, the group began dancing really funky and crazy then they sang together (A.N part from BSB)

"Welcome everybody  
To the party  
Don't forget the honeys  
The mad fun has just begun at the party, yo  
Give a call or beep  
And make sure your girl ain't creepin'  
It's time to get it on  
The dance floor  
You want more than what you came here for  
I see you lookin' at me  
Across the dance floor  
I wish for that sweet little kiss  
Don't be no Cinderella  
And go poof after midnight  
Uh yeah." all around them everyone was dancing and jumping, few were drinking, the party was very good.

The music changed again to smother tone and Remus stepped in the front and sang smoothly. (A.N Jesse McCartney –dreamstreet)

"We're the best of friends

And we share our secrets

She knows everything

That is on my mind

Lately something's changed

As I lie, awake in my bed

A voice here inside my head softly says" every one was slow dancing by now as Remus continued.

"Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see?

The feelings that you hide

Cuz she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside" a few boys who don't know how to dance stepped on their date's foot. Remus continued singing.

"Oh, I'm so afraid

To make the first move

Just a touch and we could

Cross the line

And every time she's near

I wanna never let go

Confess to her what my heart knows

Hold her close" few boys looked around for girls. Remus continued.

"Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see?

The feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

What would she say?

I wonder would she just turn away

Or would she promise me

That she's here to stay

It hurts me to wait

I keep asking myself" finally the boys appeared behind

"Why don't you kiss her?" Remus sang

"(Tell her you love her,)" the boys sang softly

"Why don't you tell her?" Remus sang.

"(Tell her you need her,)" the boys sang.

"Why don't you let her see?" Remus sang.

"(Let her see)" the boys sang.

"The feelings that you hide" Remus said

"(The feelings)" the boys sang

"Cause she'll never know" Remus sang.

"(neeever)" the boys sang.

"If you never show

The way you feel inside" Remus paused a little then sang

"Why don't you kiss her." The music softly changed to Rap mode, Ben and Mark sang the song, then Danny sang a hip-hop song after him Sirius began his singing but first the group began. (A.N eminem- like toy soldier)

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down...

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers" then Sirius started rapping  
"I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shi ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
That Ja shi I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it  
It was crazy, this shi went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shi  
And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it  
That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build  
It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good  
I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' Suge  
And that was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth  
While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like fuc it i understand this is business  
And this shi just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this shi could pop off at any minute cuz" the group appeared again and sang.  
"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers" the Sirius began singing again.  
"There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it  
The shi gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?  
It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'  
Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him  
Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him  
Fuc it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it  
Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions  
Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk  
Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his ressurection  
Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
But now he's fuced the game up cuz one of the ways I came up  
Was through that publication the same one that made me famous  
Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'  
Well fuc it, that mothfuc can get it too, fuc him then  
But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.  
And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind  
We still have soldiers that's on the front line  
That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us  
We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus  
To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is  
To have Runyan Avenue, soldiers up in our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is  
But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered  
It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict  
I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further  
But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
If ya'll can quit poppin' off at the jaws, well then I can  
Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz." Then the group sang.  
"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
we all fall down like toy soldiers"

The crowed clapped and many girls were almost melting. Music changed again and Brandon began singing (A.N linkin park- numb)

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes." Peter did something with the cd and then Sirius sang his voice changed.  
" (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)." Brandon continued.  
"Every step that I take is another mistake to you" peter again did the move and Sirius sang  
"(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)" then Brandon continued singing.  
"I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you" peter did the move again the Sirius sang.  
"(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)"  
"Every step that I take is another mistake to you" Brandon sang, peter did the move and Sirius sand.  
" (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)" and Brandon continued.  
"And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there"  
"(I'm tired of being what you want me to be" Sirius sang this time with his normal voice.  
"I've become so numb I can't feel you there," Brandon sang  
" (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)" Sirius sang and the song finished. They sang a few songs afterwards then when they finished the last one; it was James's turn to do solo. Music started and the group started singing and dancing.

"Gotta gotta gotta get her" they began

"'(Get her, get her...)" their voices echoed.

"Gotta get the girl, get the girl...  
Gotta get the girl, get the girl..." they sang.

"Mmm" James stopped dancing and walked forward while the others kept singing.  
"Gotta get the girl, get the girl..."

"Yeah" James sang  
"Gotta get the girl, get the girl..." the group sang then stopped and continued dancing. Everyone stooped to watch as James began singing.  
"You know it feels like a fever coming over me  
And I don't know what I'm doing, it's such a crazy scene  
'Cause the more that I see her, the more I believe  
I'll find a way to get through, she's everything I need" the girls were all trying to get in the front just like what they did with Sirius. And James continued.  
"Been all over the world  
And all other girls (group from behind: all other girls)  
Don't compare to the sight that I see" James stooped and joined the group as they all sang.  
"I just gotta get the girl, get the girl  
Gonna make here mine  
Wanna get her close to me  
I just gotta get the girl, get the girl

Gonna keep on trying till I get the girl for me

Gotta gotta gotta get her, ( James: ooh yeah ...)  
Gotta gotta gotta get her, yeah...  
Gotta gotta gotta get her for me (James: oh ...)  
Gotta gotta gotta get her  
Gotta gotta gotta get her, (James: woo)

Gotta gotta gotta get her for me"  
James then stopped dancing and began singing.  
"It's like a fire burning deep inside my soul  
I'm going crazy, losing my control  
And I just wanna love her in a special way  
There's nothing like this feeling, I just gotta say

Been all over the world  
And all other girls (group: all other girls)  
Don't compare to the sight that I see". James looked around as he joined the group and they all began singing  
"I just gotta get the girl, get the girl  
Gonna make her mine  
Wanna get her close to me" James spotted the red head, and then he had an idea.  
"I just gotta get the girl, get the girl  
Gonna keep on trying till I get the girl for me" James stepped forward to lily, every one was looking at him now, he continued singing.  
"Wanna love you baby, wanna treat you right" James was now in front of her and he could tell she was surprised.

"Yeah, yeah" behind him his friend's voices echoed through the room.  
"And when I get you girl I'm gonna hold you tight" James notesed lily's cheeks glow red.  
"Yeah, yeah" behind him his friends sang

"Ooh, you drive me crazy, gonna lose control" lily looked at the floor James smirked.

"Yeah, yeah" his friends sang.  
"'Cause I got this feeling and I can't let go" James turned away and returned to the middle.  
(Yeah, yeah)" the group sand, they finished the song then they took a break, in was nearing midnight and they should go to their dorms so they started singing the last song. (A.N fly by II-blue), music played for the last song and Mark began singing

"Y'all, y'all, y'all, y'all, y'all"  
"oh.. whoo whoo... ahh" Remus sang. Then James started singing.  
"All dressed up you're good to go  
Checkin your style from head to toe (Mark: that's right)  
Hooked up and natural  
You´re feelin' beautiful" Danny then stepped to the front and sang.  
"9 times out of 10 you know  
Late night club like a video with the hot stuff - top stuff - we got stuff, woh woh" after him Remus started singing a little flushed.  
What a night (group: night) so far (group: far)  
Pullin' up curb side in your car (James: your car)  
What a sight (group: sight) you are (group: are)  
Think I know somewhere we can park  
After dark" then they all sang together  
"System up with the top down  
Got the city on lockdown  
Drive by in the low ride  
Hands high when we fly by

System up with the top down  
Got the city on lockdown  
Drive by in the low ride  
Hands high when we fly by"

"(fly by, fly by)" echoed through the room. Then Brandon started singing.  
"Girl it's time to let you know  
I'm down if you wanna go  
We can take it nice and slow  
We got until tomorrow" Ben then sang  
"UK style UK flow  
We got you hot like Whoa!  
With the hot stuff - top stuff yo - we got stuff" Remus stepped in the front again and sang.  
"What a night (group: night) so far (group: far)  
Pullin up curb side in your car (James: your car)  
What a sight (group: sight) you are (group: are)  
Think I know somewhere we can park  
After dark" then Remus stepped back and they all sang.  
"System up with the top down  
Got the city on lockdown  
Drive by in the low ride (James: low ride)  
Hands high when we fly by (James: hands high)

System up with the top down (Ben: top down)  
Got the city on lockdown (Ben: lockdown)  
Drive by in the low ride  
Hands high when we fly by

"(fly by, fly by)" echoed, after that Sirius sang  
"Yo yo yo  
Throw your hands in the sky, wave em from side to side" they all waved there hand.  
"Let me see you shake body all at the same time" many people tried to shake and wave at the same time but couldn't.  
"Throw your hands in the sky, wave em from side to side  
Let me see you shake your body all at the same time" then all of them stopped dead while Remus sang.  
"What a night so far  
Pullin up curb side in your car  
What a sight you are  
Think I know somewhere we can park  
After dark" then they all sang.  
"System up with the top down  
Got the city on lockdown  
Drive by in the low ride  
Hands high when we fly by (James: hands high)

System up with the top down (Ben: top down)  
Got the city on lockdown (Ben: lockdown)  
Drive by in the low ride (James: yeah)  
Hands high when we fly by (Remus in a high tone: after dark)

System up with the top down  
Got the city on lockdown  
Drive by in the low ride  
Hands high when we fly by (James: we fly by)

System up with the top down  
Got the city on lockdown  
Drive by in the low ride (Ben: wow wow)  
Hands high when we fly by"

"(fly by, fly by)" echoed then the music stopped.

"Okay everyone its time to go back, filch in probably in his office and the professors sleep so you can go but don't make any sound at all" James said, slowly students went on their way to their dormitories.

Next day the professors were surprised that almost no one attended the breakfast from Ravenclaw, Huffelepuff, and Gryffindor.

……………………………..

It was only one week until the end of the school yeah, students had finished exams and now were sitting in the great hall, owl post came in, the potter's owl dropped a letter in James's lap, and James opened it and read loudly for his friends.

_Dear James_

_How are you? How are your friends?_

_Something happened over here so we are picking you and Sirius up this afternoon. Be ready._

_With love,_

_Your Mum and Dad_

"What could happen?" Sirius asked.

"Something really important if they want to pick us today" James said.

"But full moon is tomorrow" Remus whispered.

"We'll floo back here in time," James said.

"No don't you dare" Remus said.

"Remus please" Sirius said.

"No swear to me that you won't come here tomorrow," Remus said.

"Why don't you want us to come" Sirius said.

"Well first you'll worry your parents, and… besides I almost killed you last time so I just thought you know, maybe we shouldn't do it anymore" Remus said.

"First our parents wouldn't know where we are, and last time I wasn't a stag, and you stopped when I turned to a Stag," James said.

"But…"

"Don't even try Remus, don't make me feel even worse" Sirius said. Remus looked at him then nodded.

"Speaking of last month, that time when Evans asked to talk to me," James said.

Yeah we completely forgot about that, did she tell you she is madly in love with you at last?" Sirius said.

"I wish, no she asked how I turned to a stag," James said.

"Bloody hell what did you tell her" peter said.

"Nothing, first I pretended I don't know what she's talkin' about, but you know Evans she's stubborn," James said.

"So what happened then" Remus asked.

"nothin' I told her I have to go" James said.

"And you just left" peter said.

"Yeah so" James said.

"God prongs even wormtail knew not to do that" Sirius said.

"You should've continued pretending" Remus said.

"Now she knows for real that you can turn to a stag," peter said.

"You should avoid her," Remus said.

"Well she's doin' good job with out me" James said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"She's been avoidin' me since the party," James said.

"Yeah it was funny seeing her turn so red like that," Sirius said. James slapped Sirius's head.

"Okay, okay I will never mention her so red in front of you again" Sirius said raising his hand.

"That my boy" James said laughing.

…………………………….

Sirius and James were in dining room 13 in the potter's manor, the family was eating in silence, after they finished eating, the house elfs took their food, James's father, and mother looked at him and Sirius.

"Boys we have something to tell you" James's mother said holding his father's hand.

"Yesterday we fought against the Deatheaters they threw a spell on us" James's father said.

"Are you okay?" James asked fast.

"Not really, James, Sirius, I and your mother have been affected by a disease from that spell, and we only have five months left to live" James's dad said.

……………………………..

Next is seventh year, I tried really hard with the songs, hope you understood who is singing and who is dancing and all, and if you want another song for me to put in this chapter just tell me

P.S. you can find these song on youtube

pleaseR&R


	9. Bits of summer

Back from Russia, Couldn't find Internet there so I didn't Post.

…………………………………..

James slammed his fists on the table.

"But mum… I want to spend time with you," James said. His mother glared.

"I know James do you think it's easy for me? But I want you education to come first", James's mum said.

"I agree with your mother James," James's father said.

"I'll go back to Hogwarts after you…you…" James could not say that word.

"Die."

"Yes mum… Yes." James closed his eyes hard, he would not cry, ever.

"James you can come on weekends." his mother's voice soften.

"But that's not enough mum."

"James please we don't even know if we are really going to die," James's father said. James sat in defeat. He never thought they would say no. When he asked them, he thought they would say yes with out thinking. James did not want to go to Hogwarts until they go away, he would let Sirius send him homework, and he would study at home… **_with his parents._**

"Thank you James." But James didn't want to be thanked. He wanted to stay here, at Home.

"It's a lovely breakfast Wello," James's mother said to the elf.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter," said Wello. James looked down at his food. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"May I be excused," James asked.

"But you haven't touched your food", his mother said.

"I lost my appetite."

"Oh James dear, please don't be upset," his mother said.

"I am not," James said.

"It's for your own good," his mother said.

"I am not upset I just lost my appetite," James said.

"Fine then, you may go," James's father said.

"Thank you." James went to his room walking. He went stair by stair, thinking. When he finally reached his room, he buried his face in his pillow. James fell asleep, and his best friends Sirius Black woke him up, rather loudly.

"James wake up", Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What," James said. His voice muffled in the pillow.

"I found a flat," Sirius said. James looked at Sirius to find him dancing a weird dance.

"What the bloody hell are you doing," James said laughing.

"Prongs I found a flat."

"You were looking for one?" James asked.

"Um hello, I told you about a week ago," Sirius said.

"Oh yeah sorry, did you find one."

"Yes, I've told you a million times already", Sirius said. He stopped dancing and sat next to James.

"Really Sirius you need to learn how to count," James said. Sirius smiled.

"So did they agree?" asked Sirius.

"No."

"Sorry Mate."

"Nah it's ok." James looked around at Sirius.

"When are you moving," he asked.

"Why want to get rid of me", Sirius joked.

"What no, no you got me wrong I"

"Really mate, it was just a Joke," Sirius said smiling.

"Yeah Sorry."

"Remus wants us today something about the Map," Sirius said.

"Really! Did he find anything?" asked James.

"I don't know, but I found something", Sirius said.

"What is it?" James said.

"You know I can go to Knockturn Alley, you know because of my name," Sirius said. James nodded.

"Well I went today to buy the magic parchment _by the way I bought it_ and I see this small notebook," Sirius said, he took a small old black notebook from his pocket. "It has potions you can never imagine."

"What did you find?" James said excited.

"A potion that I think will help us."

"What does it do?" James asked.

"I think you have to wait tell tonight." Sirius smirked evilly.

"Oh come on Padfoot," James said. He grasped the nearest Pillow and chucked it at Sirius. Sirius caught it easily. They started a pillow fight that had not ended until about an hour when Blublin the house elf sent them off.

………………………………………

"Come one Sirius, we're late", James shouted at Sirius who was looking for the notebook.

"I can't find the notebook," Sirius said.

"Check your back pocket", James said. He and Sirius were going at Remus's house but at the last second Sirius discovered that he lost the notebook.

"Oh yeah here it is," Sirius said pulling the notebook from his back pocket.

"Ok, now lets go," James, said.

"Wait the parchment… oh here it is," Sirius said pulling the parchment from the other pocket.

"Come on." James threw some floo powder in the fire it turned green. James stepped and said clearly. "_Lupin's household_." James felt being sucked up, many fire palaces went by, and then finally he reached to Remus's bedroom. He stepped out as Sirius Arrived too.

"Hello Remus," James said to his friend who was grinning in front of him.

"Moony My Friend, How are you?" Sirius grinned back at Remus.

"I am Fine, what about you two, been in trouble lately?" Remus said.

"As Usual Moony, is Wormtail here yet?" Sirius said making himself at home.

"Yes I am here now," Peter who just appeared in the fireplace said.

"Ah a reunion. Now tell us Remus What about the Map," Sirius said. They all grouped on the floor.

"Well you see my father is an Auror so I asked him a couple of Questions and he told me that making of a map can be easy if the person knows the land or the place Well by a simple spell," Remus said.

"Yeah and we know Hogwarts very good," Sirius said.

"Yes but what if we know it wrong, then the map will go wrong," Remus said.

"We'll correct it at Hogwarts," James said simply. Every one looked at him as though he just had the idea of the century.

"Ok then we got it all settled."

"No, No wait a second I have something," Sirius said. He threw the notebook in the middle.

"This is a great notebook, here Remus it has something about a potion that will make the object move or something, open page eighteen," Sirius said. Remus opened the notebook. His eyes went right and left as he read it.

"Wow this is dark magic," Remus said.

"Will it help Moony?" Peter Asked.

"It might, I have to read it carefully first," Remus said.

"So what does it do?" James said.

"It gives the map a… a Well its something like a soul," Remus said.

"And how does it work?" Sirius asked.

"Well this potion needs 43 days. What will happen is we will drink the potion then we'll perform a spell that will move a bit of our minds into the object which is the map," Remus explained.

"Sounds dangerous," Sirius said.

"It is, see here it says if something wrong happen the side effect might be losing your mind completely," Remus said. A minute of silence passed.

"Well it's something adventures," Sirius said grinning.

"Yeah, it sounds exciting," James said.

"B…But wouldn't we lose a bit of our minds, you know because it will move it," Peter said.

"What! No, it's more like it copy our mind then move it to the map," Remus said.

"Padfoot where is the parchment," James said.

"Oh yeah, here it is." Sirius held the parchment and gave it to Remus. "I asked the seller he told me it's especially made for Maps, it has a special spells we can cast on it, the seller said the spells will make us able to put a sealer and other things on the Map."

"Like what?" James asked.

"Well, first we say **_sellador –_**that's one of the spells- then we say the word or sentence we want it for a seal," Sirius said.

"And there is another one for when we open it, like a password. And there is a spell that will make the map know if the person is good or not. It's all here in this Piece of parchment." Sirius pulled another white parchment and showed it to them. James saw that there were three different spells.

"Wow Padfoot this is actually very good," Remus said. Sirius beamed.

After they discussed every spell and the potion Sirius, James, and peter went back to their homes.

…………………………………………..

Lily Evans opened her eye as sunlight hit her face. She yawned then she slowly sat up looking around tat her clock, it was eight o'clock. Lily slumped back in bed, she groaned, it was still early, but lily knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again. She sat up again then went to the bathroom and she brushed her teeth after taking a cold shower. She walked outside down to the kitchen. Her stomach throbbed hungrily. She flecked her wand and a pleat of bacon appeared on the table, lily sat and started eating. It wasn't until nine o'clock that her sister came downstairs then shortly forward her mum and dad came down too so they all started eating breakfast.

"So Lily this is the last year for you at Hogwarts, excited?" her father said. Petunia snarled she didn't like talking about Lily's school.

"Oh of course I am, I look forward to it," lily said. It was the truth, she missed her friends and her lessons.

"When are you going," her mother asked.

"September first, just like every year," lily said.

"We will miss you terribly," her father said.

"Me too," lily said. Then at that second, an owl came whooshing in the kitchen almost hitting Petunia's head. Lily took the letter from it then it flew away. Lily looked down at the letter it was from Hogwarts; the letter was unusually heavy this time. But as soon as she opened it, she knew why it was heavy. A Head Girl's badge fell from it. Lily jumped up very fast that the chair fell.

"I've been made Head Girl, I've been Made Head Girl", Lily squeaked jumping up and down. Her mother and father hugged her while Petunia continued eating as though nothing happened.

"Oh my Baby, a Head Girl," her mum said. She kissed Lily all over her face.

………………………………………..

"Sirius this is mine," James said. Sirius and James were packing Sirius's stuff to move them to Sirius's flat. And apparently, Sirius had packed James's pajamas.

"Yeah, forgot to ask you, can I take them? They're quit comfortable."

"Yeah you can, so tell me where is this _Pack_ flat again," James asked as books and some socks flew in the trunk.

"In Godric hollow," Sirius said simply. "This is it, I'm all packed."

Sirius turned to James and nodded, James nodded back.

"I'll go say bye to your parents," Sirius said.

"You can't, they're off to the ministry again", James said rather dully.

"Sorry Mate," Sirius said.

"No that's ok, now lets go," James said. He then he went to the fireplace then took some floo powder and placed his head in the fireplace. He threw the powder and said loudly "Kitchen 5" soon he felt his head being sucked up until he reached the fireplace of kitchen 5.

"Bublin," James shouted. Bublin turned up after a few seconds.

"Yes Master," he said.

"Bublin Tell my parents I'm at Sirius's apartment," James said.

"Yes master," Bublin said bowing.

"Thanks Bublin." James pulled back to his fireplace.

"Ok lets go now," Sirius said. Then with a pop, he vanished with the trunk. James groaned. He hated apparition. Even so, he too vanished. When James opened his eyes, he was surprised. He was standing in the living room. Two brown sofas where in the corner, a sit of chest board between them, on the opposite corner was a small kitchen, and in the middle was a round dinning table with four chairs. Sirius was standing beside a door in the back of the room.

"Well it's not much," Sirius said.

"It's brilliant." James lied.

"But stile it's plain, a bit of magic and it well be alright", Sirius said. He took out his wand and did a few movements. At once the sofas turned bright orange, the table turned to a mini Quidditch Pitch with mini players on their mini broomsticks playing, and the kitchen turned to mixture of red and yellow.

"Wow, now that more like it", James said.

"Thought so," Sirius said smirking.

"Come and see what I did to the bedroom", Sirius said. He nodded to the door. James walked to him then they opened the room. Sirius's bed was gold, his pillows, and the wall where red, and his closets were gold.

"Now this is what I call a flat," James said smiling.

"Yep I know," Sirius said.

"Hey Padfoot is the bed... _good_," James asked in his mischief voice.

"Wha oh yes it is," Sirius replied grinning. Then as fast as the lightning bolt they started jumping on the bed like seven years olds.

……………………………………

James and Sirius went back to James's home at dinner, Sirius wanted to spend one last night before living in his new flat. They went to the dinning room to eat. James's parents returned and were now there.

"Hello James, Sirius", James's father said.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello Father." They all sat down just as two Owls soared above them, they dropped two letters, one to James, and one to Sirius. James opened his letter; there were two parchments inside.

One is list of books so what's the other one, James thought. He took it and opened it, it read:

**_To Mr. James Potter_**

**_Hgwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and It's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore are pleased to inform you that you had been appointed as Head Boy of this year _**

James stopped there staring at the letter. Head Boy, he'd been made Head Boy, He couldn't believe it. "James what wrong," he heard Sirius Ask. But he couldn't say a word he just starred. "Give that to me." Sirius snatched the letter, after a minute he took the evolep, tuned it up side down. A Head Boy Badge fell from it.

that's all for now... R&R


	10. Diagon Alley

thanks for the review, i am glad you like my story.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? You must be happy; I always knew you would be Head Girl. I wonder who is the Head Boy, Hope he is cute._

_Anyways, Emily, Alice, Anna, and Me are going to Diagon Alley. Can you make it?_

_Oh and my family are making a House Party, they wanted me to invite you and your family. It's the day after tomorrow._

_See you soon i hope,_

_eliza,_

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_Dear James,_

_Hello Ol' James, What are you doing the day after tomorrow? Because my parents are inviting you and your family to a house party._

_Your parents will probably have the invitation by now._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_eliza,_

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily got up eager to go to Diagon Alley. She dressed and went downstairs to find her whole family waiting for her. Lily ate her breakfast, cleaned the table with petunia, and read a little bit. By the time she finished the book it was 12:00.

"Mum, Dad I am going right now", lily said to her parents.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift," he mother asked.

"No thanks Mother, I told you I know how to apparate," lily said.

"Oh yes, you can vanish just like that." Her father snapped his fingers.

"Yes father just like that." Lily Laughed. Lily went upstairs and took her wallet. After a few minutes, she found her self in front of the leaky cauldron.

Remembering the first time she came here, she entered.

"Hello Miss want something," Tom the young man said. The bar was full of people, two couple where smoking a pipe. Lily smiled at Tom.

"No thank you Tom, just passing by", lily said. Tom smiled back and went to serve another customer.

Lily went across the bar saying "hi" To a few people. She finally reached Diagon Alley's entrance. Lily tapped the blocks with her wand. The wall opened showing Diagon Alley. Lily smiled. She missed this place.

…………………………….

"Mr. Potter sir, wake up sir", Bublin the house elf tried to wake James up.

"Mhaawwaaa Lilaaa." That was what the elf got from James.

"Your impossible Mister," Bublin said to his sleeping master. Bublin would've bought Mr. Potter his older master here but he and his wife wont be back until later. Bublin sighed. He looked around and found a lily on the bedside table.

It must be from the Mrs., Bublin thought.

And as soon as he grabbed it he knew he thought right, a get-well card lay on the bedside table. Yes, his master was ill for a few days. Flu has gotten him. Just then, an idea had occurred to him, what if his master woke up from the spell of the lily. Bublin has heard his master saying the word lily when sleep. Bublin held the lily to his master's nose.

"Come on master smell the lily." Now Bublin had thought his master would stir a little or open an eye, but what Bublin wasn't expecting was for his master to jump so fast open his eyes and say…

"Lily, L…l…lily is here b…b…but its morning I have to get a shower and…and…and Bublin why are you here." Bublin finally smiled at his master after finally finishing the fit he was throwing.

"Master, Bublin just tried to wake the young master up with the smell of a lil.." but Bublin couldn't finish his sentence for his master had just sneezed and his skin started doing bubbles. Bublin heard his master gasp before he fainted to the floor.

……………………………………..

"It's ok Bublin I am sure James is ok," Sirius said. He was at the Potters trying to calm the house elf.

"But sir you have no damn idea wha… oh my god I am sorry sir I am sorry for being rude oh sorry," the house elf said. Horrified tears fell on his big round face.

"Really Bublin its ok," Sirius said, Again trying to calm the elf. But at that moment, James's parents entered.

"Oh what happened to him what is wrong with his skin why…what…when", James's mother kneeled beside James. She put her hand on his forehead but quickly pulled back because James's skin was hot as the water when boiled.

"What happened? Oh we need to take him to…." James's mother started crying. So, Sirius thought it was time to do something.

"Mrs. Potter I bet you anything that James will be ok," Sirius said.

"How do you know that Sirius," James's father said.

"Well it happened once before in school when a fan sent him lilies but he was ok after an hour," Sirius explained.

"Madam Pomfery told us it was an allergy," Sirius continued.

"Are you sure," James's mother said.

"Yes I am positive." Sirius smiled warmly.

"Now Sirius did I hear you right when you called me Mrs. Potter, Sirius we went thorough this you call me Mum and John Dad okay," James's mother said.

"Uh yeah I guess," Sirius said blushing.

"Lets hope he gets better for tomorrow," James's mother said. Sirius nodded he knew James will want to go to Eliza's party tomorrow.

………………………………………

Lily walked out from Flourish and Blotts with her brand new books. She looked around. She didn't find her friends yet, so she decided to go have some drinks. Lily was just going to enter when she heard someone calling her.

"Lily we're here come", her friend Emily called her. Lily turned around and hugged her friend.

"We've been looking for you," Emily said. "Come we're on that table."

Emily pointed to a table in the back of the shop. Lily grinned. She and Emily walked to the table.

"Lily," everyone exclaimed. They all stood up to greet her. Lily noticed another girl sitting.

"Hi," the girl said.

"Hello", lily shook hands with the girl.

"This is Marlene. She's my cousin," Eliza said. Marlene looked like Eliza only her hair was short.

"She transformed to Hogwarts," Eliza said. When they sat lily noticed that Anna was not there.

"Where is Ann," Lily asked.

"She said she will be late," Alice said.

"She has a surprise for us," Emily said grinning. Everyone looked at her. Emily giggled.

"Yeah I have a surprise for you." Everyone looked around at Anna, They gasped.

"What have you done," Eliza said. Anna's brown hair was now purple.

"Nice isn't it?" Anna said. She sat.

"Wow Anna you look great," Lily said.

"Thank you." Anna beamed.

"Shall I bring drinks," Lily asked. Everyone nodded. Lily stood up as Eliza introduced Marlene to Anna.

……………………………..

The marauders, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were all in Diagon Alley having chocolate frogs. Normally James would not want to be seen with his parents, but since they were already in the house, James invited them to come.

James skin etched. This morning his elf had made him smell a lily. James has Allergy from Lilies. His friends enjoy teasing him about that especially because he likes a girl whose name is Lily.

"…And then James stripped and ran in the neighborhood screaming like crazy", James's mum finished telling another embarrassing story about him.

"Now Anita leave the boy some dignity," his father said grinning.

"Really John you'd think I told them about the time when he…" and she continued her story about James.

James looked around, Diagon Alley was full of people today, but he couldn't find the only person he was looking for…

"Jamie my boy who are you looking for?" his father asked.

"Oh no one father," James said. He reddened.

"Yeah right he's looking for Evans," Sirius said. James glared at him.

"No I'm not," James said. Sirius just smirked.

"Is that true James, do have feelings for that girl," his mother said.

"No mother so please drop it," James said sinking down his chair. He never blushed like this.

"Yeah right that's why you asked her out over five hundred times." Remus couldn't help but to say. James glared at Remus.

"And what did she say?" his mum Asked. She looked from James to his friends.

"No," James whispered.

"I didn't hear you James," his mother said.

"She said no," Peter said.

"That she'd rather date the giant squad," Sirius said.

"That he's no better than Snape," Remus said.

"Thank you very much _best friends_ for explaining that so clearly" James said.

"Well, we need to repay some stories," Remus said. And that's how they started telling stories about him and lily. James looked around again when he glimpsed it, that beautiful red hair.

"Father I'm bringing some drinks," James said.

"James," his father whispered. "Be nice."

James looked at his father as he winked. James smiled then he went to get drinks.

………………………..

Lily was buying drinks for her friends when James came.

"Hello lily flower," James said.

"Go away Potter", lily snapped.

"I'm buying drinks for my family and friends," James said.

"Why James, are you stile a baby, cant you come without mummy and daddy," lily said. But just as she finished her snap, she saw a look of hurt in James's eyes. that's when lily first realized that James looked different. His usual bright hazel eyes were now so dark. His usual smirk now faded to thin lips and a fake smile. His messy hair was even messier.

"Potter what happened to you." lily couldn't help but to ask. James looked startled. He turned to her and smiled a fake smile.

"Nothin' Evans," James said. He took his drinks and went away.

"Lady… hey there lady I don't have the whole day," the bartender said.

"Yeah sorry." lily took her drinks and went to her seat with her friends.

"What took you so long?" Eliza said.

"Yeah my throat is dry as a desert," Emily said.

"Sorry I saw Potter," lily said setting the drink on the table as she sat.

"Here!" Anna said.

"Where is Alice?" Lily Asked. Her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"She went to franky," Eliza said. They laughed.

"So… was Si...Black with him?" Eliza said blushing.

"I can't believe you stile like him," Anna said.

"He'll dump you after a week," Emily said.

"Or less," lily said.

"I don't want to date him," Eliza said.

"Yeah right" Anna said. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay yes I do want to date him, but I wont", Eliza said.

"So if he came here right now and asked you out, will you say no", Anna said.

"Difficultly, but yes I would," Eliza said.

"That's if she could speak at all," Emily said. They laughed as Eliza glared

"And to think I invited you to my party", Eliza said. Everyone laughed.

"So why are you doing a party anyways," Anna said.

"To welcome me back," Marlene said.

"Why? Where were you?" Lily asked.

"In France," Marlene said.

"Really," Emily said.

"Yes," Marlene said.

"So do you know how to speak French?" Anna asked.

"Not really, I was in a British school", Marlene said.

"Who's going to the party," Lily asked Eliza.

"The people I know are you and you families, the Lupins, the Blacks, and the Potters."

"What?" lily said. "Potter is coming."

"Of course, his parents and mine are friends from along time ago, plus we are related," Eliza explained.

"Your what?" Lily exclaimed.

"Come on Lily, we purebloods are all related. I am related to Black and Lupin too," Eliza said.

"Why haven't you told me?" lily said.

"Well it's not like we are close related but we are."

"Well I know when I was young I was arranged to marry a boy called James Potter," Marlene said. Lily who just took as sip from her drink spit it out.

"But his parents didn't agree", Marlene said.

"You had to marry Potter?" Lily said.

"No, not really, I told you I was arranged to marry him," Marlene said.

"Wow this is new," Anna said.

"Yeah Marly, I never knew," Eliza said.

"So is he coming to the Party," Marlene said.

"Yeah, but unlucky to you, he only have eyes for lily," Emily said smirking. Lily blushed.

"You're his Girlfriend," Marlene asked.

"No and I would never be," Lily said.

_please R&R_


	11. at Eliza's party

I am absolutely sorry, sorry, and sorry. I got really busy and forgot to update.

Thanks for the review.

And again sorry

………………………………………………

"Really James your acting like big baby," James's mother said.

"No I am not," James said. James and his mother were in James's room (which was messy) getting James ready for Eliza's party. James's mother was trying to brush James's hair. Fortunately for James it wasn't working but it stile hurt a lot.

"Why do I have to go anyways?" James complained.

"She's you friend." She took out her wand and tapped his hair four times muttering.

"Not even magic can make it flat", his mother exclaimed. James rolled his eyes.

"It's a formal party. You know that I hate formal parties," James said.

"Yes I know but that stile doesn't give you the reason to miss it," his mother said. She grabbed the brush again and started brushing. James winced in pain.

" I feel like a bloody girl," James said.

"Language James… oh this is hopeless." She threw the brush aside and glared at James as though this is his fault. Just then, the door opened.

"Hello Jamsie-poo," Sirius said. He was wearing black dress robs. His hair was cut to his eyes.

"New hair cut Padfoot," James said ignoring the name-calling.

"Nice huh?" Sirius said. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Excited Sirius?" James's mother asked.

"Not really," Sirius said.

"You are just like James," James's mother said sighing. She held a brown blouse. She smelled it then looked disgusted at it.

"Why James I thought you of all people would want to go," Sirius said almost tripping on a hat.

"Why?"

"Evans is going to be there," Sirius said. He smirked at James's impression. "I guess you didn't know."

"Oh mum try that spell again," James said. His mother laughed.

"Oh you do it for that girl and not for me," his mother said. She had a pill of clothes in her hand now.

"These robs are ugly," James moaned. He looked down at his blue robes.

"They are not. You look handsome," James's mother said.

"Come on now we are getting late," James's father who just appeared at the door said.

……………………………………

"Oh Lily you look beautiful," lily's mum said. They were in lily's room getting ready. Lily was wearing green Silk Spaghetti Strap Dress. It went down to her knee. Lily's wore her hair down with a couple of green clips.

"Do I have to go?" petunia said. She wore black strapless dress that reached her knee too. Her long blond hair was in a tight bun.

"Yes petunia," lily's mum said sternly. She was wearing long blue dress.

"Get down my three beautiful women," lily's father said from downstairs.

Lily's mum smiled she took her purse and pointed to the door. Lily and Petunia followed their mother out.

"Ahh I am a lucky man. Three beautiful women escorted by me," lily's father said when they reached down. They smiled and then went to the car after putting their coats on.

…………………………………….

"James stop winning, I'm regretting telling you that Evans is going to be here." James glared at Sirius. The Potters had arrived at the McKinnons at half past five and for the past half hour, James was complaining about his robes, hair, eyes, body, and about every tiny thing about him that might not like Evans.

"Who said anything about Evans," James said, who apparently returned to himself.

"Black and Potter what a pleasure to have you at my house." Both James and Sirius looked around to find Eliza. Sirius's eyes roamed up and down. Eliza was wearing a V-nick purple dress; it showed Eliza's Legs since it reached her knees.

"Well Eliza you look absolutely beautiful," James said politely.

"Yeah those Legs hmmm." Sirius made a hungry sound. Eliza slapped his head.

"Keep your Brain clean", Eliza said.

"Sorry but it's too dirty right now to be cleaned", Sirius replied. Just then Emily and Anna Appeared next to Eliza. Emily was wearing long strapless silver dress. Anna was wearing Blue Drop Waist Dress that reached her knees.

"Then let me bring a mop and mop it for you," Anna said.

"That'll take about ten Mops," Sirius said.

"Then I'll help her," Alice who just arrived said. She was wearing pink dress that ended just a little below her knees.

"I would be glad," smirked Sirius. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So…. Where's Evans", James tried to ask causally.

"She was behind us so I think she would be here in minute." Everyone jumped and turned to see Remus with Peter.

"Hello Lupin," Anna said.

"Hi Pettigrew," Emily said. James's eyes caught the red hair that just emerged from the crowd. Lily Evans the beautiful Woman was coming towards them, Her long red hair flowing behind her and that beautiful dress. James couldn't take his eyes off her as she approached Eliza and everyone, and almost melted when she nodded to him even if it was a small nod.

The girls turned around to the other side of the hall and left the boys alone.

"Prongs if you're finished staring at Evans I suggest you stop drooling."

"Yeah when you take you eyes off Emily I will take mine of Evans Moony." Remus blushed. Just then, the hall went quiet and a single light was pointed at the top of the stairs. A beautiful Woman Appeared. She had Long Black hair. She was wearing golden dress that covered her nicely. Next to her was a Handsome Young man. They started walking down the stairs. When they reached in the middle of the hall the started dancing when soft music started playing. After a few minutes, other couples joined them.

"James I see your girl hasn't been asked yet, go ask her," James's mother said.

"What!" James said.

"Ask Her or else," his mother whispered in his ear. James nodded. Knowing at least that the girls in formal parties in the magical word couldn't say no to a man who asks them to dance. It seemed like years tell he reached Lily.

"May I have this dance madam," James said the without thinking about it he bowed.

……………………………..

What in the name, lily thought.

James potter just asked her to dance and the he BOWED which of course made the whole hall stare at her so she couldn't say no. Especially when his mother and father where in the same room.

"Yes you may," lily said. Then she added in whisper. "I will kill you potter."

"Now, now Evans don't be rude," James said. He placed his hand on lily's waist and held her other hand while she placed her own hand on his shoulder.

"You know you could pretend to be happy," James said. Lily glared at him.

"It's enough I have to touch you, you want me to pretend to be happy about it."

"Yeah for incase you haven't noticed we are the center of attention." James said. Lily looked around. And sure enough, everyone was looking at them.

"That's because of your little show off back there," lily said. She pulled her self-up and smiled.

"I did it on purpose so you would say yes." Lily scowled.

"I hate you," lily said.

"No you don't." lily glared at him again and they continued their dance in silence.

"Really James the girl looked unhappy. What have you done to her," James's mother said.

"nothin' I gut lifj er," James said his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full", his mother said.

"Now, now Annie I charmed you the exact same way." James looked thankfully at his dad.

"Aneeta Potter ezz zat you," a Woman with long dark hair said.

"ahh yes I thing you are Marlene's mother," James's mother stood and greeted the woman.

"Yeas you are right, ezz zat James your son," the woman pointed at James. James who just took a gulp of hot tea swallowed it very fast that it burned his throat.

"Hello Ms." James said.

"And a gentleman.. What a shame," she added. James looked confused. But his parents didn't acknowledge that.

"As mater of fact, James was just going to ask Marlene to dance", James's mother said.

"Wha.. Um right I was," James said, when he saw the woman's face brighten he sigh.

"Oh she's just right there," the woman said.

James stood up and went to the girl Marlene.

"May I have this dance," he said without bowing.

"Um yes you may." James led them to the dance floor and they saw Sirius dancing with a blonde girl. Marlene placed her hand on his shoulder and took his hand while James hastily put his hand on her waist. James felt like he was cheating on lily.

"So you didn't bow like you did to lily," Marlene said smirking.

"Yeah Well…"

"I Assume you are James Potter", Marlene said.

"Um yes." Marlene laughed.

"If I'm making you nervous just tell me", Marlene said. James blushed and relaxed. This girl isn't bad after all, James thought.

"How do you know me," asked James.

"I don't think your parents told you huh?" Marlene said.

"No I don't think so."

"We were arranged to tie the knot," Marlene said smiling.

"What," James said.

"But your parents didn't want that", Marlene said.

"Of course they wont," James said. Then he added. "No offence."

"None taken." For the next half hour, James and Marlene talked and talked. James noticed how easy it is to talk to her. She was funny and loved Quidditch. And to James's great happiness, Marlene was coming to Hogwarts this year.

………………………………………..

"Look how happy he looks John", Annie said. She was watching her son laughing with Marlene. John smiled.

"I can't tell him John," Anita said after a moment.

"What," John said.

"Imagine what his reaction would be when we tell him he wont marry the woman he loves," Annie said. John frowned. He hated talking about this subject.

"We have to tell him Anita and you know it," John said.

"I never imagined telling my own son that he must marry a woman he doesn't love," Annie said.

"Anita we tried to make them fall in love but they didn't", John said.

"Did you see the way he looked at Lily Evans and to think he will have to marry her friend," Anita said.

"Remember what we talked about Anita, it's for the magical world's safety," John said.

"Oh James," Annie said. John knew his wife was going to cry if he didn't do something.

"Annie forget about this right now, we'll worry when it comes, but right now enjoy you last few months in this world," he said. Annie smiled.

"Well I'm glad we will take the journey of death together," Annie said. John smiled he kissed her.

"Ah John I see the Evans lets talk to them," Annie said pointing her head to a woman and the man in the back of the hall.

"I must ask her where she got her dress it's beautiful." John smiled his wife was strange but he loved her for that. He stood and followed her passing James. And John knew that the look f happiness would be removed from his son when he hears he must marry Emily Jones.

………………………………………………………………………………

please R&R


	12. first day back ,i hate him,

"Come on where are they?" Sirius said. Sirius and James were looking for their friends on the Hogwarts train.

"Argh lets find our own compartment," Sirius said after a minute. He looked at James. James looked away. Sirius sighed.

"Prongs you'll see them soon, come on let's look in that compartment it seems empty."

James followed Sirius. He knew Sirius was right. He will after all see his parents in a couple of days. But James felt as though they were already dead, that they could die any moment now. James's throat went dry. He wanted to run home back to his mother's loving arms, and back to listen to his father's funny stories.

"Ah hello ladies," Sirius said. James looked up realizing that they just entered the seven years girl's compartment but to his greatest sadness, the only one he wanted wasn't there.

"Hello Black," Anna said.

"What are you doing here," Emily said.

"What's wrong James you look tired," Marlene said. Everyone turned their attention to James. James blushed then ran his hand thorough his hair.

"Um nothin' just wondering where is Evans," he asked. The girls grinned.

"She went to the meeting, she is a Head Girl you know", Alice said.

James swore. He looked at his watch then swore again. He was late for the meeting.

…………………………..

"Hello everyone I am the new Head Girl and my name is Lily Evans," lily said to the prefects. She looked beside her. The new Head Boy wasn't there yet.

"And apparently the Head Boy isn't he…" but lily couldn't finish her sentence because just then James Potter entered the room haunting.

"I'm so sorry Evans, I swear I forgot", Potter said. It took a moment for lily to register what he was saying and another moment to see the shiny badge on his Chest that bared the Words Head Boy.

"No, No, No I am dreaming," Lily said. She couldn't believe her eyes. James Potter was not the Head Boy.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT POTTER," she screamed. She saw Potter flinch before he said.

"From the Hogwarts letter."

"DON'T YOU PLAY WITH ME POTTER, from whom did you steal it?"

"EVANS BELIEVE IT OR NOT I AM HEAD BOY."

"WHO THE HELL WOULD PICK YOU AS A HEAD BOY."

"UMM DUMBLEDOR", Lily glared at James. Both of them were now glowing red.

"We'll continue this later, now." Lily turned to the stunned prefects. "That our Head Boy decided to finally show up, lets begin talking about your duties."

………………………….

"So Potter you are Head Boy," lily said to James. They were in the Heads compartment.

"Yes Evans I am," James said. He then chuckled. Lily was pacing. She looked like she would like to yell and hit him but at the same time she was trying to calm her self.

"O my god, we have to work together everyday. O MY GOD we're going to share a dormitory," lily groaned.

"Wait we have our own dormitory," James said surprised.

"SEE you don't know anything, you big headed ignorant selfis.." lily couldn't finish because James grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Now Evans, you might think I am big headed ignorant selfish human being," he said. "But Dumbledore doesn't, so if you have a problem with him picking me as a Head Boy then, got shout at him and don't stand there and insult me."

James and lily glared at each other. Lily suddenly pulled her arm back and without warning, she slapped James.

"Don't you dare touch me again Potter," lily said. She turned and left the room snapping the door behind her.

"Wow her hand is soft," James said smirking. He then went to call his friends. After all the Heads compartment is much bigger.

But just then, he remembered that his friends were with lily's friends. He grinned this was turning to a great day after all.

…………………………

Lily reached her friends compartment. But before she could open it, she heard laughter inside. So loud that it was impossible only her friends were there. Lily then saw James coming this way. So, without any further thinking she opened the door. The sight completely shocked her. She was right. Not only her friends were there, but another three boys. One she didn't mind, one she hated, and one she loathed. The compartment was so crowded that no body saw her.

"HELLO PEOPLE," someone screamed over her. Everyone stopped laughing. Lily looked up and saw Potter.

"Great," she muttered.

This day couldn't get any worse.

………………………….

Sirius watched the two couple at the door. Lily was obviously unhappy while James was perfectly happy. Sirius grinned at his friend.

"Hello Jamesi-poo," Sirius said. This erased James's grin and the compartment again roared with laughter. But then to Sirius's horror James smirked.

"Hey Sirius what did you liked us to call you in first year," James said. Now grinning evilly. This even got Evans attention.

"Don't you dare James," Sirius said turning tomato red.

"Lov…"

"Don't you dare."

"Love machine." Everyone turned to Remus then they all laughed.

"Like you didn't like us to call you Mr. Superman," Peter said earning a smack on his head from Remus and laughter from the others.

"What about you Peter," Emily said.

"I don't have any name, I was a perfectly normal child", Peter said.

"No you didn't, guys remember his invisible friend", James said smirking.

"Yeah what was his name," Sirius said.

"Mr. Tee wasn't it," Remus said.

"And what was that little song you sang to him when you couldn't find him Peter," James said. Peter if possible turned even redder.

"Mr. Tee where are you, Come to mama and give her a hug, come to mama and give her a kiss," Sirius sang. Everyone laughed.

"Mr. Tee come have breakfast, come on let's cuddle together," Remus sang.

"Mr. Tee don't leave me alone, Mr. Tee come to Home," James said. They all laughed even Peter chuckled.

"Well lets move this to the Heads Compartment, it's much bigger," James said. Everyone agreed to this. Lily thought this day wasn't getting worse, well she was wrong.

……………………

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," the headmaster of Hogwarts said. "And now old fellows let us welcome our fresh beginners, Professor McGonagall if you may."

Professor McGonagall disappeared behind the great hall's doors then she reentered with the new student.

The great hall grew silent and the first years were looking around them and at the old dirty hat. The hat's mouth suddenly opened.

_Another year has come_

_Another darkness has began_

_And I sit right here where I belong_

_I sort you into houses_

_I sort you into your new families_

_That's my job from many many years_

_But today I will give you an advice_

_Bond together before it to late_

_Make enemies your friends_

_For history will repeat it self_

_If nothing will not be done_

_And now I sort in your houses_

_Though it might conceive some aggression_

_But this is my job and it has to be done_

_For who are brave and loyal, there is Gryffindor._

_For who are selfish and power, there is Slytherin._

_For who are bright and smart, there is Ravenclaw_

_For who are kind and nice, there is Huffelpuff._

_And now let the sorting begin._

Murmurs rang through the hall but quickly died away as professor McGonagall stood up

"Line up here, when I call you name please approach me," she said.

"Andrews, Melissa."

"RAVECLAW."

The girl went happily to her table. The sorting continued. Gryffindor had fourteen new members.

"Now before our great feast I'd like to declare our new Heads," Professor Dumbledore said. "Mr. Potter and Mrs. Evans."

Lily and James Stood. James waved and bowed while lily looked at him loathingly.

"And now before any delays, tuck in."

……………………………………..

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans will you come with me," professor McGonagall said. She led lily and James through the hallways and up the stairs until they reached the 6th floor.

"This is your dormitory, I assume you know the password," Professor McGonagall said. She then turned around and left.

"Do you know the password Evans," James asked. Evans looked at him surprised.

"You where suppose to know it," She said. James was puzzled.

"What do you mean," he asked. Evans face went red in seconds.

"Please tell me you have it," she said groaning as if she knew his answer. James shook his head and immediately it was like the third world war happened.

"WE ARE STILE ON OUR FIRST DAY AND YOU MESSED UP, CANT YOU BE ANY MORE BIG HEADED UN MATURE BOY." James winced.

"HOW WILL WE GET IN NOW POTTER, ANY GENIUS IDEA," Evans screamed.

"We could go to Dumbledore," James said calmly enjoying the affect on Evans.

"I hate you Potter," she said. She turned around and walked away. James followed her.

………………………..

I hate that potter, lily thought. I hate every cell on his body. I hate every word he says. I hate his smoothness. I hate his coolness. I hate the way he messes his hair. I hate that bigheaded pig. I just hate everything about him.

"Evans wait up," Lily heard him shout. She couldn't care less. She just continued walking.

After a few minutes she, or rather they, arrived to the headmaster's office. To her surprise, the door opened immediately.

She stepped in with Potter. They climbed up and knocked on Dumbledore's door. The door opened revealing the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Hello Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans. I was expecting you," he said. "Come in please."

James and lily entered. Lily looked around. She liked this office.

"Please sit down." Lily and Potter sat down. They both looked at the headmaster.

"Do you want a chocolate frog?" he asked them. The both of them shook their head.

"You must wonder why I picked you Mr. Potter. I simply wanted you and Evans to work out your difference."

" But professor he isn't responsible, he forget to do his duty on his first day as Head Boy. He forgot to bring the password," lily flamed up.

"Ah but Ms. Evans when I was Head Boy I forgot to get the password on _my first day of duty_," Dumbledore said.

………………………..

"Monkey tango," James said. He looked at Evans as she opened the door. And it suddenly hit him. He was going to share dormitory with Evans just to themselves.

He walked in behind Evans grinning. The common room was amazing. Gryffindore's colors, but it was cozier then their Gryffindore's common room.

The fireplace was lighted giving warmth to the room. Two coaches where set near a window giving the view of the castle's grounds. A small bookcase was set not too fare from a loveseat. And at the end of the room were two separate stairs. One had a red curtain dangling from it and the other had gold. The red one had James's name written in the air while the gold one had lily's. James and lily stepped to their names. James's name changed to "password please". At once James said "Fire Gryffi". Next to him he heard lily mutter her own. The words "fire Gryffi" appeared under the "password please" and then it disappeared. James took this as a sign to go in. his room was gold and red just like the common room. His bed was a king size bed. The rain fell heavier out side the window. His things were set next to his bed with his green owl "Alpo" James sighed and started getting dressed to bed. His night was full of dreams of a certain red head, and nightmares of the death of his parents.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry million times sorry.

I haven't been able to sit down on the PC. Yet to post a chap here because my last month and a half sucked. And I mean sucked. First, mum and dad go to Florida leaving the twins for me to care since my brother is in collage. And did I mention one twin likes to sleep in the day while the other likes to sleep at night. Then me and my boyfriend break up then he wants back. A total chaos it was. And my school decided to get harder on us so…. I've written a lot but I haven't got the chance to post them here.

Anyways thanks for the review and about James and lily. I have the chapter done but when will it happen. I wont tell.

P.S. the MR. Tee thingy i got from my brother. i stile remember my brother when he sang that song its longer but i couldn't remember the words to put them.


End file.
